Stay with me
by Roses of angels
Summary: Haruhi comes back from a university in America and is reunited with the members. All the members still have feelings for her. They do their best to win Haruhi's hand. Her father had gotten into a car accident from protecting Haruhi and is badly hurt. There is someone that is wanting to kill her. Who hurt her father? Find out here!
1. Haruhi comes back

**A/N: Hi hi~^^ Well this is a new story that has been posted! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Haruhi!" announced the principle, "Please come to the stand."

Yes I am Haruhi. I go to a university in America. I wanted to study abroad and well, I did. Life has been a bit fun for me. I was in America learning everything I could. Yet I miss the host club I had in Japan. I plan to go back this summer. I was graduating the university and today was my graduation day. I was going to become a doctor. I finally chose what I wanted to do. I smiled as I walked up the steps to the stand. The principle was there and gave me a diploma. I smiled and shook his hand. I walked down.

After the ceremony, I walked up to my rent apartment. It was empty because I sent my things to my father in Tokyo. I looked around and smiled. I picked up my bookbag and started to go out. I gave the keys back to the apartment owner and I took a taxi to the airport.

When I arrived in Japan, I was met by my father. He was happily skipping to me and pulled me in a tight hug,

"Haruhi, welcome back!" exclaimed my father, "Ready to go home?"

I smiled and nodded. We went back to our house. My dad got a new job and we moved to a bigger house. I told my dad everything and showed him my diploma. My dad already got me a job at a hospital. Angel's hospital was the name. That was the only thing he wanted to do for me. I start next month. After we finished talking, I went to my room to sleep. I opened the door and closed it. My room was still the same, my dad had already set up everything that I sent him. I plopped down on my bed. It was nice and cool. My phone began to buzz. I looked at it. It was Tamaki. My heart jumped a bit, I've always liked Tamaki. I haven't seen him in 4 years. I wonder how he was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"This is Tamaki", I said smiling.

"I heard you just came back from America", he said.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Kyoya", he said.

I knew it. Kyoya was still in contact with my dad.

"How have you been for the past 4 years?" I asked.

"Fine", he said, "How about you?"

"Great", I said, "I finished college and well I already have a job."

"That's great", he said.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"They are doing fine as always", said Tamaki.

I just felt butterflies go to my stomach. Just talking with Tamaki again really made my heart flutter.

"Hey", he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" he asked quickly.

"Sure", I said, "What time?"

"12", he said.

"Deal", I said smiling.

"Great", he said happily, "Well, good night."

"Night", I said.

I hung up the phone. I smiled. I was going to meet Tamaki tomorrow! I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly. I froze. Why am I having this feeling? I shouldn't make it obvious! I put my head on top of my pillow and sighed. What's going on with me. There was a message sound coming from my phone. I quickly picked up my phone and looked at it. It was a message from Tamaki. I opened it. It was a picture of the members now. They looked older, mature, and handsome. There was a message at the bottom.

"_I'll see you tomorrow. Good night~"_

My heart skipped a beat. I smiled and set my phone on my desk. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. I was ready for what was happening tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up early to take a shower and get ready. I wore a white t shirt along with a short sleeved jacket. I wore shorts and I was going to wear my tennis shoes. I walked to the front door and walked out. There was a black car waiting for me. The door opened. Tamaki got out and smiled. My heart skipped many beats. I looked at him smiling and blushing.

"Tamaki", I said.

Tamaki smiled and walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Haruhi", he said softly, "Daddy missed you."

I smiled. I remember that he would alway say that he was my daddy. I hugged him tightly.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"We are meeting them soon", said Tamaki, "Get in."

I got in the car. It was silent at first. I looked out the window.

"How was America?" he asked.

"It was great", I said happily.

"That's great", he said relieved.

We drove up to a bakery shop. Once I got out, I was attacked with a group hug. I smiled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Haruhi", said the twins at once.

"You guys haven't changed at all!" I said happily, "Except your hair color."

They smiled mischievously. Mori and Kyoya was the same, except they were a bit taller and more muscular. Honey was there growing taller. He looked like a teenager at his age. I smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Are you still eating cake again?" I asked.

"I still am, Haruhi", he said happily.

We walked in the bakery shop and we started to chat. Everyone shot questions at me. How I was and how was America and all.

"Haruhi", asked Honey, "Have you been dating anyone recently?"

I blushed. Everyone looked at me with anxious eyes.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "I was busy with study."

Honey smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"You heard her", he said, "She hasn't dated anyone!"

Everyone smiled a bit.

"Do you like anyone?" asked Hikaru.

I didn't answer that question, but I blushed.

"You do!" he exclaimed.

Once again, everyone's eyes were on me. I started to sweat. I looked over at Tamaki. He looked out the window not caring what I was going to say or not, but in his eyes showed me that he was listening and that he cared. It showed me that he wanted to now too. Tamaki hasn't made any contact with me ever since. The others would tease me, yet Tamaki was sitting quietly.

When it was time for everyone to go home, I promised that I would come by the host club tomorrow. Tamaki took me home. It was quiet in the car on the way back.

"Tamaki", I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you alone", he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk with you alone", he said.

He looked at me.

"Well we are alone right now", I said.

"True", he said.

He was quiet all the way home. I was really confused. I got out of the car and Tamaki walked me to the entrance of the gate.

"Today was great", I said smiling.

"Great", he said.

"I had fun", I said.

"So did I", he said.

I hesitated. I felt like he had no interest in me anymore. I looked down and sighed.

"Well, good night", I said.

I turned around to open the gate. He grabbed my arm and leaned me against the wall.

"Haruhi", he said.

I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down. I looked at him confused. I felt hot drops on my hands. Was he crying? I gently raised my hands to his face and touched it slightly. I lifted his chin so he would look at me.

"Tamaki", I whispered.

He was crying indeed. His eyes looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He hugged me tightly.

"I missed you", he said.

I stood there surprised.

"I was in depression, that you weren't here", he said sadly, 'Your absence made me so lonely."

I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry", I said sadly, 'But I am here aren't I?"

"Don't leave me", he said sadly, "I love you."

My eyes widened. He loved me?

"If you love someone else", he said, "I'll do anything for you to be happy."

My heart was beating so fast. Did he really miss me that much?

I lifted his head and looked at him wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry", I said softly, "I won't leave."

He smiled and nodded. He straightened his back and patted my head.

"Well, expect me to pick you up tomorrow", he said.

He walked back to his car and nodded at me. He got in and drove away. I walked in. My dad was waiting for me.

"Welcome home", he said happily.

"Hi dad", I said.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"Yeah I did", I said.

"Well, sleep well", he said.

"Good night", I said.

"Haruhi", he called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Im glad you are back", he said.

I nodded and went to my room. I got cleaned up and ready for bed. I jumped into my covers and stayed still. My heart was beating quickly. I kept having flashbacks of him telling me that he loved me. I blushed and covered the blanket over my head.

It was midnight when I was awakened by the bell and thunder. I got up scaredly and walked down the stairs. I opened the door and it was Tamaki. After a couple of minutes, I rubbed my eyes and looked up. I got my senses together and it was Tamaki. I saw flashes of lightning and I shrieked. Tamaki got it and pulled me close. I shivered violently. My dad always went out to work around midnight.

"It's ok", he said softly.

I held onto him tightly.

"It's ok", he said again.

He picked me up and took me to my room. He gently laid me down and pulled the covers. He put headphones on me and stayed by my side. The sweet music rang to my ears. I looked at Tamaki. He had a smile on his face and he was wet from the rain. My eyes slowly closed. I went to sleep with music in my head. It was peaceful. How did Tamaki come at the right time? Why did he come?


	2. Haurhi's trip to Tamaki's house

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter! Happy Easter! Please review! Happy reading! **

**Haruhi's POV: **

"_Haruhi", called out Tamaki loudly. _

_I turned around. I was going to enter the plane. I saw Tamaki running up to me. _

"_Tamaki", I said._

_He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. _

"_I just wanted to say", he said._

"_What?" I asked._

_He looked at me and hesitated._

"_That I-", he started to say._

"_Ma'am, you must board the plane know", said the flight attendant. _

_I looked at Tamaki. He had a sad look on his face. _

"_I wish you a happy flight", he said softly._

_I smiled and hugged him._

"_Of course", I said, "I'll come back 4 years."_

_His arms loosened a bit after I said that. I walked to go on the plane._

"_Haruhi!" exclaimed Tamaki._

_I quickly turned around._

"_Promise me that you will come back!" he exclaimed._

"_Only if you promise to wait on me!" I shouted back._

"_I promise!" he exclaimed._

"_And I promise!" I exclaimed back. _

My eyes snapped open. I got up slowly groaning. Tamaki was here last night. I got more conscious. The headphones that he put on me were gone. I looked around. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He wasn't there. Was it a dream that I had? I looked out. It did rain yesterday night. I walked back upstairs to find my phone ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Oh good morning Haruhi", said Kyoya, "I will be picking you up soon."_

"Oh it's ok", I said, "Tamaki said he would pick me up."

"_Unfortunately, he is sick today", said Kyoya. _

I paused. He did have wet hair yesterday.

"Oh ok", I said.

After I ended the call, I called Tamaki.

"_Hello?" asked a husky voice. _

"Are you ok?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"_I'm ok", Tamaki finally said. _

"Do you want me to come over? I can always ask Kyoya to drop me off at your place", I said.

There was a long pause and deep breaths.

"_Don't come", he said. _

"But-", I started to say.

The call ended. I looked at the phone. I was going to meet him no matter what the costs. I got ready and waited for Kyoya. He was there and he smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Do you think you can drop me off at Tamaki's place for a quick second?" I asked.

Kyoya's smile disappeared.

"Sure", he said.

We drove to Tamaki's place.

"Be quick, we're on a tight schedule", he said.

I nodded. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Then the door opened. It was a maid.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I came to see Tamaki", I said.

"Oh you must be Haruhi", she said smiling.

"Yes, I am", I said.

She took me to Tamaki's room.

"Master Tamaki has been very angry lately", she said nervously.

There was a sound of glass breaking in the room.

"I don't want to eat it!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"He won't eat the food", she said nervously, "Ever since two days ago, he hasn't been eating anything."

"I'll help", I said.

There was another crash. I opened the door and a dish came soaring to the door. It missed me just a couple of inches. I walked up to the bed where Tamaki lay under the sheets.

"Will you all leave please?" I asked nicely.

They went out quickly. I sat on the bed and touched Tamaki's shoulder.

"Tamaki", I said, "Why aren't you eating?"

There was no response. I pulled the covers down.

"I said I don't want anything", he said in a dangerous voice.

I took a bowl from the table and sat next to him.

"You need to eat", I said.

He got up quickly and was about to slap the bowl from my hands, yet he met eyes with me and stopped.

"Haruhi", he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you're not eating, I have to be here", I said angrily, "Don't throw plates around."

Tamaki looked down. He started coughing. He was covered in sweat.

"You have a fever", I sighed.

I got up and went to his bathroom. I took a towel and dunked it in cold water. I went to him and made him lay down and put the cold towel on his head.

"You need rest", I said.

He didn't say anything. He looked at me.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Yes", he said.

"Were you at my house yesterday?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Did you get sick because you were running in the rain?" I asked.

"Yes", he said softly.

I sighed.

"You could've at least taken a warm shower when you came back", I said, "And you could've ate."

He looked at me with happy and sorry eyes.

"You need to think about yourself first!" I exclaimed, "Benefit things that would benefit you first!"

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's funny that you are here telling me what to do", he said smiling.

"Well, yeah", I said blushing, "It's because I care about you."

He smiled.

"I promise I'll eat", he said, "You need to go."

I nodded.

"You promised", I said.

"I'll have my driver pick you up", he said weakly.

I nodded. He closed his eyes. I got up slowly and looked at his sleeping face.

"Promise me that you'll be better", I whispered.

I walked out the door. I saw Tamaki's father walking quickly. He stopped. I bowed.

"Oh Haruhi", he said happily, "What brings you here?"

"I just came to see if Tamaki was alright", I said.

"I see", he said.

"Please pardon me", I said, "I must go."

He nodded. I bowed again and left quickly. I walked out the door and saw Kyoya reading. I walked up to him and he looked up.

"That was quick", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"He's alright", I said.

Kyoya opened the door and I got in. We drove to the place of the high school. I remembered the good times I had there. I smiled to myself.

"Is someone taking over the club now?" I asked.

Kyoya nodded.

"Today is a day where we come in and check how they are doing", he said, "Tomorrow will be the banquet of the old members."

"I see", I said.

We parked in front of the school to meet the twins, Honey, and Mori. They smiled and waved. I got out and looked around. All the ladies were surrounding us and screaming. I smiled and the girls would blush and look away smiling. Kyoya held out an arm for me, but Honey had taken my arm and dragged me up the stairs. He still had the energy in him. We walked up the steps and into the club room. There were the new members. They were all handsome and I smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

They were surprised and bowed.

"Haruhi senpai", they said quickly.

I nodded. The rest came in.

"Wow", said Honey, "There's a lot of people here."

"It's different than before", I said.

"Of course", said Kyoya, "Our ladies had doubled the size and we had started to make this room bigger."

"It's amazing", I said, "and you planned all this?"

He nodded.

"You're amazing", I said smiling.

He blushed and looked away. Mori walked to the table of ladies and bowed.

"Hello there", he said cooly.

They blushed and smiled.

"Hi Mori senpai", they said back.

He smiled, which led the girls to a squeal.

I smiled. Mori still had his charm up his sleeves.

Hikaru and Kaoru were busy playing the game of who's who with the ladies. I laughed softly. Of course Honey was all cute like and eating cake of course. Kyoya was busy offering people drinks. I looked around. Just seeing the group back made me feel happy. I had this feeling that it wasn't perfect. Tamaki wasn't here to be all romantic and cool. It didn't feel right. I walked around and offered the ladies drinks. Some asked where Tamaki was. I smiled and said that he was sick for today. They looked sad. I looked out the window. I sighed. I wished Tamaki was here. I felt sorry towards him for coming to my place yesterday. Well, I could always make it up. I smiled and did my job. After it ended, I walked out with the members.

"What a day", said Hikaru, "I haven't felt like this in a while."

I smiled.

"Brings back memories huh?" Mori asked.

I nodded.

"Only if that idiot was here", said Mori.

"Yeah", I said.

"You know", said Mori, "He was really in depression when you left."

"Really?" I asked.

"He didn't show up for most of the club meets", he said, "He even went to the doctor."

I looked down.

"He missed you a lot", he said.

"I know", I said.

"We all did", he said calmly, "You are like part of our hearts."

I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you see?" asked Mori, "You have been part of our hearts, we miss you, love you, and care for you."

I blushed and looked down.

"I see", I said.

The sun was setting.

"Yeah", said Mori while looking at the sunset, "We are just fighting to be with you."

"Really?" I asked.

Mori nodded.

The members had fallen in love with me. They have waited all these years just so that they could reunite with me again. The pressure on my heart was heavy. I looked around for a black car.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Mori.

"It's ok", I said smiling, "Tamaki said that he would send a car for me."

Mori looked around.

"I don't see it anywhere", he said.

"Maybe it's late", I said.

The twins came up to me.

"We'll take you home Haruhi!" they exclaimed.

"No, I shall", said Kyoya.

They started fighting who should take me home. It was a bit childish. I sighed. Mori wasn't fighting at all. He just stared at Kyoya and the twins. He looked calm. Honey came up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Is Haruhi riding with us?" asked Honey.

He looked at my direction. Then he saw the car come up. He smiled.

"Not today Honey", he said, "She has a ride already waiting for her."

He took Honey's hand and took him to their car. Mori looked at me and nodded. He left. I walked to the black car.

"Well, I'm off!" I exclaimed.

They stopped fighting and looked up.

"What?!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"We said we could take you home!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"It's ok!" I exclaimed.

I got in the car quickly. Then the car started driving away leaving the twins and Kyoya staring as the car left. I smiled to myself. It was cute how they were fighting over me. I rethought what Mori said. It left me into deep thought. When I arrived at Tamaki's house, I walked to his room and opened the door. I looked inside. It was clean and he wasn't in bed. I went in and closed the door. I looked around. I got worried. I wondered where he went. I started to explore his room. There were papers and things that he did for his work. His desk had a photo frame. I picked it up. It was a picture of the members. I smiled and put that down.

"Haruhi", said Tamaki, "You're back."

I turned around and say Tamaki with a towel. around his body. I blushed and turned around.

"T….Tamaki", I stuttered.

He had pale yet muscular body. I looked down trying to calm my heart.

"Ah", he said, "Sorry."

I heard him shuffle around. He walked to me and sat down in his chair.

"Sorry", he said, "I took a quick shower."

I looked down. He was wearing a light white shirt. He shuffled through the papers on his desk. He looked at some of them. He began writing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Finishing up my work", he said, 'It's due today."

"Oh?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Sorry, but do you think you can wait for a while?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let me call my dad first", I said.

I called my dad and he was alright with it. Well, maybe but not completely. I looked around and saw that there were books stacked near his bed.

"Do you read these?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Would you like to read one?" he asked.

I nodded. I chose a book that was on top and started reading. The book was really interesting and sad. It was the story where the mom had got into an accident leaving the child alone. It suddenly reminded me of my mom. I kept reading more.

_The child had no mother. Her father had taken good care of her. Yet, her mom promised her one thing. It was to take care of herself and her father. She had to do things on her own. She had to take care of her father. After she died, the father was in great depression, yet he did what he could to make his daughter happy. The daughter had helped her dad with everything. As she grew, she became to be more independent and more responsible. She did what she could. She got good grades. She had no friends unfortunately. After she was a junior at her college, her father was in a car crash and died. She was sad and hurt. She was all alone. Then when people heard about the accident, they started to come to her to comfort her. There were many people, except there was one that had stayed with her for a long time. Since he had met her highschool. He was always there for her. She fell in love with him, yet he was with someone. She never loved anyone else but him. _

I looked up at Tamaki, he was still concentrated with his work. I kept reading.

_The girl felt lonely. Then she left to go to out of state. She went so she could forget and fulfil her goal. She did what she could to forget him. Knowing that she was going to leave, the boy tried to stop her, yet he was too late. He had to wait on her. He had broken up with the girl he was in. He grew depressed and stopped eating. His parents were worried. After years, the girl came back and got a call from the guy's mother saying that he was on the edge of dying. She rushed to the hospital and saw him. He looked pale and really thin, yet he still looked amazing. He saw the girl and reached out a hand to her. The girl ran to him crying. _

"_I'm sorry", she said sadly, 'I'm sorry."_

_The guy smiled and brushed her tears off. _

"_Don't be", he said, "You're here now." _

_She cried. The guy handed her a box. Inside was a locket. There was a picture of them together in there. She looked at it sadly._

"_It's beautiful", she said. _

"_I've waited to give this to you for a while", he said._

_She looked at him and gently kissed him on the head. _

"_Thank you", she said. _

_He smiled and his grip weakened._

"_If I die right now", he said, "I want you to know that I love you." _

"_I love you too", she said sadly. _

_He looked at her and smiled. He cupped her face and brought her close to a kiss. _

I wiped the tears from my eyes. This story was really sad. I closed the book quickly and set it down next to the other books. Why was Tamaki reading these kinds of books. The tears from my eyes couldn't stop. Tamaki got up and sat next to me.

"Do you know what it feels like now?" he asked, "The feeling when you were gone and when you came back."

I nodded. He hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry", he said, "It's just a story."

"But it could've been you!" I said sobbing.

He just hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry over things that haven't happened already", he said.

My phone rang. It was from Angel's hospital.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Yes is this Haruhi?" asked a voice._

"Yes this is", I replied.

"_We want you at our hospital tomorrow morning", the voice said._

"Alright then", I said.

After that I looked at Tamaki. He looked at me with curiosity.

"My job", I said.

He nodded.

"You should go home then", he said.

I nodded.

"I should", I replied.

I didn't want to go home. Tamaki got up and put on a sweater. We got into a car and we drove home. We were at the front house. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, thank you for today", he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you for listening", I said.

He handed me a small pouch and left. I walked in the house and saw my dad sleeping on the couch again. I sighed and got the blankets from his room and covered him with it. I went to my room and opened the pouch. In there was a simple bracelet. It had one charm on it. A diamond rose. It fit my arm perfectly. I smiled as I looked at it. It was very pretty. I smiled and texted Tamaki.

"_Thank you for the bracelet"_

"_Np"_

I narrowed my eyes. He was short.

"_Good night~"_

"_Night3"_

I froze. He sent a heart. A HEART! My heart beated quickly. What do I do? I put the phone on my desk and got in bed. I smiled. Today was a good day. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Haruhi stays with Tamaki

**A/N: Hey guys! To answer a question, I have read in the review, I try to just post when I have time to. Since I am on spring break, I might be able to post quicker than before~^^ I will try to do my best to post them but I will try to have them ready on Fridays. Starting from next week~^^ Dont forget to review! Happy reading!**

**Tamaki's POV: **

I lay awake when my phone buzzed. I got up slowly. My body was sore. I looked at my phone. It was from an unknown number. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Ah Tamaki", said a sweet voice._

I froze, it was a familiar voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

She laughed.

"_How can you not remember who I am?" she asked, "Anyways, I am here sending a warning."_

"What do you mean?" I asked

"_Haruhi", she said, "I'm getting my revenge on her so tell her to watch her back."_

"What do you-", I started to say.

The call ended. My hands shook. Who was this woman? I needed to keep Haruhi better and well. I must keep her safe. I looked at the clock. It was around 12 noon. I quickly got my phone and called Haruhi.

"_Hello?" she asked._

"Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"_I'm with Mori", she answered, "Why do you-"_

"Pass this to Mori right now", I said.

"_This is Mori", said Mori._

"Mori, whatever you do, do NOT let Haruhi out of your sight", I said quickly, "She's in danger."

"_What's going on?" he asked._

"No time to ask, just get out of where you are and come over to my place", I said worriedly, "Bring the others while you are at it."

"_Alright", he said._

I was so nervous I was sweating. After a couple of minutes, there was a ring at my doorbell. I ran all the way down the stairs and beat the maid to the door. When I opened it, Haruhi was there along with the others.

"What's going on?" asked Kyoya.

I looked around and dragged them all in. I pushed them up the stairs and into the study.

"Tamaki", said Haruhi, "What's going on?"

I sighed and caught my breath.

"I got a call recently and it was from an unknown number", I said.

"And?" asked Mori.

"And, this woman had a familiar tone that I kind of remember, but I don't know who", I said.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Hikaru.

"That I had to watch Haruhi's back", I said shaking, "And that she was going to get revenge on her."

Everyone was silent. Then the phone rang again. I looked at it and it was again the same number as before. I looked at everyone and I handed the phone to Kyoya. We put it on speaker so that everyone could hear.

"Hello?" asked Kyoya.

"_Ah", said the woman, "I see that you have gathered up Haruhi."_

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kyoya.

"_Oh Tamaki", she said, "Don't you remember? You ditched me to go to her!"_

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this isn't Tamaki", Kyoya said nicely yet coldly.

There was a pause.

"_Ah..I don't understand", she said, "I'm pretty sure this is his phone."_

"Ma'am, you understand that you are now being recorded for what you said", said Kyoya.

There was a long pause.

"_Well, listen well", she said softly, "I won't stop until I get my revenge. Oh and Haruhi must be anxious since her father will be next."_

Haruhi looked worried and looked at me. The call ended and we all looked at Haruhi.

"We have to keep your dad safe!" exclaimed Honey.

"He's in a trip in America", I said.

"Do you think he will be safe there?" I asked.

"I don't know", said Haruhi.

"I'll have the secret police go over to America to check on your dad", said Kyoya.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"You will be staying here in the meantime", I said.

"Here?" she asked.

"Yes here", I said.

I rubbed my eyes.

"I can't afford to lose you again", I said quietly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing", I said, "Anyways, we do everything today. Kyoya, do you think you can send some of the police force to protect Haruhi's house?"

Kyoya nodded. Haruhi began rubbing her hands together. Mori took her hands.

"Don't rub them too much", he said.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch the girl?" he asked.

"We have to know who she is first", I said.

"Her voice does sound familiar", Honey said.

"Well, out of all the girls we had talked to, of course there is someone that has a voice that similar", I said.

Haruhi looked at me weirdly.

"Anyways, Mori", I said, "Do you think you can go with Haruhi to her place to get her clothes and things? I have to stay here and call her dad and other people."

Mori nodded. He and haruhi got up. I grabbed Haruhi's arm. She was wearing the bracelet that I gave her. I smiled.

"Haruhi", I whispered, "Don't worry. You're father will be fine."

Haruhi looked at me and nodded. When they left, I sent the twins out to go with them. Honey had to go home. I was with Kyoya. After I finished what I had to do, I slumped back in my chair. Her father was really worried. He wasn't going to be home until next week. I pinched my nose.

"You notice", said Kyoya, "That both of our fathers want us to get married to her."

"I know", I said, "I heard them talk yesterday."

"Yeah", he said.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Well, yes of course", he replied.

"Then, looks like that this will be a hard thing to do", I said.

Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"But no matter who she chooses", he said, "I will respect that."

I looked at Kyoya with amazement.

"I mean, who can beat true love?" he asked.

"That's true", I said softly.

After a couple of hours, Mori came back with Haruhi.

"You'll be sleeping in the guest room", I said.

She smiled.

"Thank you", she said sweetly.

"You're father will be safe", said Kyoya.

He patted her head and left. I smirked. Another rival thing I see. I smiled and looked down at Haruhi. She smiled up at me. Her hair was getting a bit longer. Only up to the end of her neck.

"I'll put my stuff back now", she said.

I took her bags.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You're a busy man", she said, "You should finish your work."

I nodded. I walked back to my room and sat on a chair. I sighed. Haruhi was a sweet girl. I rubbed my head. Why did I fall in love with her easily? I smiled to myself. I started to look through the last few pages of documents I had to look over.

**Kyoya's POV:**

After I patted her head, I walked off. I felt a bit jealous that she was going to be with Tamaki, yet oh well, that's what she chooses. I smiled to myself as I went out to the car. I got in.

"To the mall please", I said.

"Yes sir", he said.

We drove to the mall. I walked into a store that sold clothes. I wanted to buy her a cute hoodie. I looked through the women's cute hoodies.

"Do you need help in finding something?" asked a lady.

"Oh yes", I said, "I need help that would fit a cute petite woman."

She smiled.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Well, more as in close friends", I said laughing softly.

"Well, here are a section of cute hoodies", she said as she walked me to a different section, "From here, starts with cute hoodies with ears and the others just have cute characters on the front."

"Thank you", I said smiling.

"Any time", she said happily, "Call me over when you need help."

I nodded. I looked around. There were girls that looked at me and smiled. I looked through the clothing and I saw something that caught my eye. There was a couple section. I walked to there and saw a cute Mickey and Minnie figure. I knew she didn't like those. I walked over some more and paused. What was I doing here? I quickly went back to where I started. I looked through those and picked out a cute grey hoodie with cute wings on the back. I smiled and took it to the cashier.

"Did you find what you were looking for?' she asked.

I nodded. I handed her the hoodie. After I paid for it, I went back to the car.

"Home", I said.

"Yes sir", said the driver. As I looked out the window. the night was getting dark and stars were starting to bright lightly. I arrived home and I went to my room. I took out the cute hoodie. I looked at it and smiled. I sprayed my perfume over it and carefully packed it in a cute box. I got cleaned and I went to bed. I looked at the full moon. I really missed Haruhi while she was gone. She sent letters to me. I sighed. I wondered who she really loved.

"Do you think she will love me?" I whispered to the moon.

Who knew. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

**Haruhi's POV:**

I unpacked everything and looked around. The room was pretty clean and nice. I sat on the bed and looked at the full moon. I hoped my dad was alright. I couldn't lose him too. He was the only family I got. I looked at the bracelet. I smiled and held it in the light of the full moon.

"Dad", I whispered, "I hope you are alright."

There was a knocking at the door. I opened it and Tamaki was there.

"Do you want to go downstairs to eat?" he asked.

I nodded. I was pretty hungry. I walked down the stairs with Tamaki. There was a long table with food. I looked at it with amazement.

"This is amazing", I said with my mouth open.

"Eat up", he said softly.

"You too", I said.

He nodded. He got a plate and started to fill his plate. I filled mine. We ate together.

"How was work?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, I only stayed there for an hour after Mori came to see me", I said, "I already told the boss and I have to work overtime tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"Angel's hospital", I said eating happily.

He looked away.

"What's wrong?' I asked.

"That's Kyoya's hospital", he said.

"I see", I said, "So?"

"I'm just saying", he said softly.

He got up.

"Please excuse me, I don't have an appetite", he said.

I got up too and grabbed his hand.

"You should eat", I said.

"No..", he whispered.

"You need food in you", I said, "If you don't eat, you'll lose energy."

"I said I don't want to eat!" exclaimed Tamaki.

He made me release my grip on his hand. I looked at him hurt. He froze and pinched his nose.

"I...I'm sorry", he said.

He ran upstairs. I stood there. The maids came in.

"Are you done?" they asked.

I nodded.

"Thank you", I said.

I quickly went upstairs and walked to his room. I knocked on his door.

"Tamaki", I said.

The door was locked. I smiled sadly.

"Tamaki", I said sadly, "I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have gone in your way, but you need to eat. You need to eat a lot so that you would have energy the next day. If you don't want me near you, then I'll be in my room. ok?"

There was still no answer. I sighed and walked to my room. I entered the room and plopped on my bed. I went under the covers and sighed.

"I hope that Tamaki would be better", I whispered.

I closed my eyes slowly.

_I was walking down the road. I saw Tamaki. He was in chains and looked at me with a smile on his face. _

"_Don't worry about me", he said, "Run for your life."_

_I ran to him and hugged him._

"_No", I said sadly, "I'm not going to leave without you." _

_He smiled softly and kissed my cheek. _

"_I promise that I will be with you soon", he said, "For now, you need to run." _

"_No", I said sobbing. _

_He looked at Mori and he nodded. He picked me up and started running._

"_NO!" I screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! TAMAKI!" _

**Tamaki's POV: **

I opened her door slightly. She was sleeping soundly. I walked over to her. She had tears in her eyes. I was surprised. I wonder if I hurt her too much. I kissed her forehead and whispered.

"I'm sorry", I said, "I promise that I will change for you."

Haruhi mumbled something.

"Tamaki", she mumbled.

I looked at her with surprise. I stroke her hair and wiped her tears.

"I'm here", he said, "I'm here."

I touched my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry", I thought, "I'm sorry."


	4. The accident and plan

**A/N: Happy Tuesday! Hi there! Thank you for reading this story~^^ I know I posted early. I just wanted to post this for this week~^^ I hope you enjoy it! Please review and happy reading! **

**Haruhi's POV: **

I woke up with a start. I looked around it was still dark outside. I noticed that I was still crying. I wiped my tears away and looked at them. Was that dream real? I got out of bed and walked across the hallway. I knocked on the door and looked in slowly. Tamaki was there in his bed soundly asleep. There was a crack of thunder. I ran to Tamaki's bed without thinking. I hid under his covers and shivered. Tamaki woke with a start.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"N..n...nothing", I stuttered.

There was another crack of thunder and I froze. Tamaki had grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I turned red and stayed still.

"It's ok", he said tiredly, "I'm right here."

I looked up at him. He smiled and closed his eyes. I was warm and then I fell asleep easily.

The next morning, I woke up by the shake of Honey.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed, "Get up!"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey", I said tiredly.

I looked around and it was Tamaki's room. I blinked a couple of times.

"Why am I here", I whispered to myself.

_I jumped into Tamaki's bed. Tamaki held me close and whispered in my ear._

_"It's ok", he said. _

I blinked and blushed.

"Are you ok?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I am", I said.

"You look red", said Honey, "Do you have a fever?"

"No I'm fine", I said smiling.

I got up and went down the stairs with Honey. The members were there and they were eating. They looked up and said good morning.

"Good morning", they all said in unison.

"Oh good morning!" I said.

Tamaki was just sitting quietly eating. I walked to sit down next to Kyoya.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes I did", I answered.

"There was a thunderstorm yesterday", said Mori.

I couldnt let them know.

"Ah really?" I asked surprised.

"Well, looks like you slept through that", said Kyoya.

I started to fill my plate. Everyone was staring at me.

"So why are you guys here?' I asked.

"We wanted to check up on you", said Hikaru.

"Just in case if-f", he started.

He looked at Tamaki and narrowed his eyes. I understood.

"I see", I said.

Tamaki got up quietly, then the maid came running in.

"Master Tamaki!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?' he asked.

"Mistress Haruhi's father...he's in the hospital!" she exclaimed.

I froze. My father was in the hospital? Why? I got up quickly and started to go to the door. Tamaki grabbed my arm.

"Call a car!" exclaimed Tamaki.

The maid nodded and ran out the door. I started shaking. Everyone came around me.

"Mori", Tamaki said.

"What?" he asked.

"Stay here and try to find out what's going on", he said, "I feel like something is fishy going on."

Mori nodded. The car came and I quickly ran inside the car. Tamaki got in after me.

"The hospital", said Tamaki.

We started speeding to the hospital. I started rubbing my hands together. Tamaki grabbed my hands and looked at me.

"It's going to be alright", he said.

I looked at him and looked down. When we arrived, I got off and ran to the hospital. I ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me", I said, "I'm trying to find my father who recently got in an accident."

"Oh Haruhi?" she asked.

"Erin, help me find my dad please", I said with my voice shaking.

She nodded. She looked over at Tamaki and her eyes widened. The doctor was there with him. He looked over at me.

"Haruhi", the doctor said, "I'm glad you came."

My legs started shaking.

"Is my dad alright?" I asked shaking.

"He is alright, just a couple of broken bones here and there", he said.

I was relieved, yet this feeling in my heart told me that something else was wrong. I looked at my dad carefully. He was breathing softly.

"Is there something else?' I asked.

The doctor looked at me with worried eyes.

"He's in a coma", he said.

"A...coma?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Haruhi", he said, "But you will have to be patient."

I nodded. He left.

"I'll be right back", Tamaki said.

He chased the doctor. I walked and took my dad's hand. It was warm. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Please get better", I whispered.

Tears fell from my eyes and onto his hands. I wiped them quickly before Tamaki came back. He entered the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"I trust the doctor", I said, "I'm pretty sure he will be alright."

I looked at my watch.

"Oh look at the time", I said, "Visiting hours are over."

I walked to the door and Tamaki followed me quietly. The doctor met us there.

"Haruhi", he said, "I want you to come in next week ok?"

"But sir, I can work!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head.

"Your father and I are good friends", he said, "I know he would want the best from you. I want you treating patient in good condition. This also may have shocked you so I want you to be at home resting and keep your mind off of him until you can get better."

I nodded. I bowed and walked out of the hospital. My legs were shaking. Tamaki stood close to me. I walked slowly to the car. I collapsed. Tamaki caught me. I breathed shakingly. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"_Revenge", said a voice._

"Who are you!" I exclaimed.

"_Who do you think?" she asked, "You've met me before." _

I paused. Was it that girl? That tried to take Tamaki with her to Paris?

"Are you...that girl that tried to take Tamaki to Paris and made him leave the host club?" I asked.

She laughed.

"_Haha, seems like you know who now", she said._

She hung up the phone. I gripped my hand around my phone tightly. Anger built inside me. How could she do this to me? Tamaki looked at me with a serious face.

"So it's her", he said.

I nodded slowly. Tamai put a hand on my shoulder.

"Haruhi, you must stay strong", he said softly.

I looked up and nodded.

"Now get up", he said.

I got up and he slowly put me in the car. He sat next to me and we went to his home. When we arrived, Mori was there.

"I heard", he said.

"Yes", said Tamaki, "That girl is coming to get Haruhi."

Mori looked at me worriedly.

"Dont worry", I said smiling, "I have you guys."

"Haruhi", said Kyoya, "How is your father?"

I didn't say anything. I looked down.

"He has a coma", I said softly, "So I don't know when he will wake up."

"I'm sorry", he said, "I hope he feels better soon.

I smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me", I said smiling, "I need to go to the bathroom."

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I cried quietly. I spent an hour in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Haruhi?" said a voice, "Are you in there?"

I didn't answer.

"You've been there for a while", he said, "Please come on out."

I opened the door and looked up. It was Mori. I wiped my tears.

"Sorry", I said sniffling.

I started to go around him, but he caught my arm and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for what happened", he said softly, "But be strong. You're father will be better than you know it."

I nodded and hugged Mori tightly. He smiled and pulled back.

"So, we all want to talk to you now, this what we decided to do", he said.

He took me to a room and all the members were there.

"Ah, Haruhi", said Tamaki, "Sit down."

I sat down in a comfortable chair.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"So", said Kyoya, "We all love you."

I blushed.

"And we you to be ours", said Hikaru, "But it's your choice to chose."

"And?' I asked.

"So we have decided to go on a date with you", said Mori, "We have already assigned which days to go on a date with you. Then you shall tell us who you want to be with. We accept any answer that you chose and we will respect that."

That made me break into a smile. I started laughing.

"Ah Haruhi, be serious now", said Kaoru.

I laughed and wiped my tears.

"Of course I will do that", I said.

They all smiled.

"Well then, may the best one win", said Kyoya.

"So who's going to start tomorrow?" I asked.

"Kyoya", replied Mori.

I nodded. I turned to Kyoya and smiled.

"Best get ready for tomorrow then", I said smiling.

I got up.

"Well, it's getting late", I said, "Thank you all for making me laugh. Good night."

I walked out of the room. I walked to my room and plopped on my bed. I sighed and smiled. Tomorrow would be the day of my first date. We'll see how it goes. I closed my eyes and slept.

**Tamaki's POV:**

As everyone was leaving, I each gave them a paper of the schedule of when their date was. I hoped that when I go with her, I would take her heart away. Kyoya took the paper and looked at me.

"You now", he said, "I'm going to try my best to make her mine. I'm not backing off this time."

I smiled.

"Then, looks like this will be a competition", I said chuckling.

Kyoya smiled too.

"Prepared to be amazed", he said.

He left my house. I closed the door and walked to Haruhi's room. She was sound asleep on her bed. I looked at her face. It was glowing brightly under the moon. My heart was beating quickly. I looked away to calm down. She was absolutely beautiful. I looked back. I moved some hair out of her face. I rubbed my hands on her soft cheek slowly and lightly. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Good night", I whispered.

I went to my room and laid on the bed. I looked at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Well, looks like I will have to do my best", I said.

I closed my eyes. I was bothered by a buzzing sound on my table. I walked up to it and looked at it. It was the unknown number.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"_Oh", she said, "Are you mad my darling?" _

"Yes I am and I am not your darling", I said calmly.

"_Oh but you must understand, I'm doing this for your good", she pouted. _

"No you're doing this for your own good", I said angrily, "You just almost killed the father of the girl that I love! I will never forgive you for that! NEVER! YOU WILL PAY THE COSTS! I WILL SHOW NO MERCY! NOW DONT CALL ME EVER AGAIN! GOOD NIGHT!"

I hung up and went to bed. I plopped on the bed and sighed. The anger had boiled my blood quickly. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was 10 pm. I wasn't ready to sleep. I turned to my side and saw a bear that Haruhi gave me. I took it and looked at it. I smiled.

"Silly Haruhi", I said smiling, "When will you know, that I want you that badly?'

I set the bear next to me and slept. I had to think of what the girl would do next. I had to do more research tomorrow. This time, I won't back down. I will do this for Haruhi's sake. To get revenge. Why? Because I love her. That's why.


	5. A date along with memory

**A/N: Ah another day! Heh. I feel like I might post these as early as I can~ So bear with me! Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

**Haruhi's POV:**

I woke up with a buzzing sound. I grabbed my phone tiredly and placed it on my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Are you awake?" asked Kyoya._

"Well, I just woke up", I said.

"_Today is where we go on a date", he said._

"I'll get ready!" I exclaimed.

"_I'll pick you up in 5", he said._

"Wait, Kyoya!" I exclaimed

The call ended. I couldnt get ready in 5 minutes. I darted to the bathroom and started to get ready. I started to brush my teeth and do my hair and face. I brushed my hair and I looked in my closet. I took out a white cute dress. I looked in the mirror. I looked stunning. I grabbed my bag and went out my door.

"Haruhi", said a voice.

I looked around and saw Tamaki. I blushed.

"Oh Tamaki", I said.

He smiled for the first time. He gave me a real smile.

"You are beautiful", he said.

I blushed and looked at him.

"Y..You really think so?' I asked.

He nodded. He took my hand and spun me around.

"Perfect", he said, "Are you going to the date?"

I nodded.

"Well, I should go!" I exclaimed.

I quickly walked past him. He embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"I promise to get revenge", he whispered.

He let go and walked away. I stood frozen in my spot. My heart was beating quickly. What did he mean revenge? I took that out of my mind. I walked to the front entrance. The maids opened the doors.

"Haruhi", said Kyoya.

"Ah Kyoya", I said.

I blinked. He was wearing a loose white button up shirt along with tan shorts.

"You look beautiful", he said.

I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

He held out a hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded. I took his hand. He opened the door for me and I sat in the car. He sat in the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see", he said.

We drove for 20 minutes. I looked out the window. The sky was beautiful. We arrived at a beach. I smiled.

"The beach?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I reserved this whole beach for us", he said.

I looked around. It was pretty.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

I started running in the sand barefoot. Kyoya smiled and ran after me with a camera. He started taking pictures and I started to pose.

"Stay still!" he exclaimed.

I laughed.

"Come and catch me", I said laughing.

I ran to the water. Kyoya grabbed my waist and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Come you must be hungry", he said.

I nodded. He took my hand and guided me to a table. There were lots of food on it.

"How long was this here?" I asked.

"Just now", he said.

He pulled my chair so I could sit and I sat down. He sat right across me. I picked out a crab with my fork. I popped it in my mouth. The salty savoriness was just amazing. Kyoya stabbed a tomato and held it next to my mouth.

"Eat this", he said sweetly.

I bit the tomato off from the fork. I chewed slowly. It was pretty sweet.

"This taste amazing!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it", he said.

Then a waiter came in and served us an italian dish. The pasta was so tasty. I smiled as a I ate more. Kyoya looked at me the whole time.

"Are you not eating?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I'm eating, I'm eating", he said.

He picked up his fork and started to eat. I smiled and picked up a tomato with my fork and held it out to him.

"Ahhhh", I said cutely.

He blushed and ate the tomato. I smiled.

"It's sweet", I said, "Like how you are."

He blushed and chewed. After we ate, we went on the beach again. I put my feet in the water. I looked out to the sea and looked around. It was a great view. It was very perfect. Kyoya came behind me and twirled me around.

"Ah!" I exclaimed happily, "Put me down!"

We laughed. He put me down slowly. It was getting dark. We sat under the night sky. It was really romantic. I looked at the sky. I would used to come to the beach with my dad. I looked down and sniffed. Kyoya looked at me worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I wiped a tear.

"Yeah", I said, "I'm alright."

He lifted my chin and looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes", I said, "Thank you."

He smiled. We met eyes for a while. He came a bit closer. I looked at him. My heart was beating quickly. He came closer to my lips. I closed my eyes tightly. I turned red. He smiled and pulled back. I was kind of disappointed.

"I want to wait", he said, "I don't want to steal your first kiss if you don't chose me."

I blushed. I looked at him and smiled.

"You are really sweet Kyoya", I said.

He looked at me and smirked. He came close and kissed my forehead.

"Well, if you need me", he said, "I'm always here for you."

"I know", I said softly, "I rely on everyone."

He nodded. He sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Haruhi", he said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"If you chose someone else than me", he said, "Promise me that you will come to me if you break up with them."

"I don't know if I can promise you that", I said looking down.

"It's ok", he said.

I looked down and tightened my fists. He took my hand and smiled.

"It's ok if you can't", he said, "Shall we go home?"

I nodded. He helped me up. The wind was a bit chilly. I wrapped my arms around me. Kyoya came and wrapped his jacket around me and pulled me close to him. We rode the car back home. I noticed that he looked happy and relaxed. When we arrived to Tamaki's house, he took me to the entrance.

"Well, thank you for this wonderful day", he said smiling.

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I had a wonderful day too", I said smiling.

He kissed my forehead and kissed my hands. He walked away and drove away. I entered the house. The maids greeted me and I walked to my room. I changed my clothes and walked out of my room. I walked to Tamaki's room. I wondered what he was doing. I knocked and opened the door. He wasn't there. I entered his room and looked around. I sat on his chair on his desk. There were many papers. I looked at each one. They were workpapers. There was a letter on his desk. It was the letter from me. I smiled as I looked at them. I had so much fun in America. I got up and looked at the pictures that were in his room. They were pictures of us members. We were there in costumes. I remember how I broke that expensive vase. How I was thought as male instead of female. I had so much fun with them. Then I remembered how Tamaki left the school. To go to Paris. I put the pictures down and stopped my hands from shaking. I wanted to get revenge for that girl who put me in a depressed state. She had taken my father away. I started to get teared up. I hoped my dad would be awake. I wanted to visit my dad. I asked for a ride from one of the drivers.

As I walked to my father's hospital room, I heard a voice from inside. I opened the door slowly. I looked in. and there was a person there. It was Tamaki.

"Please feel better", he whispered, "I promised to get revenge for Haruhi."

I covered my mouth. Tears were flowing down my face. Tamaki grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Please wake up", he said, "Please, don't leave Haruhi like this. You're the only family she's got that is related to her. I don't want her sad. Whenever I see her smile, it brings joy to my heart. She tries her best to stay positive and happy."

He lowered his head and gritted his teeth. Tears fell down his face.

"That's why you must wake up!" he exclaimed sobbing, "For Haruhi's sake! You must wake up!"

He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Because if you are gone, I'm scared that she won't smile anymore!" he exclaimed.

I backed into a corner and sobbed quietly.

"Please", he said, "I know you are hearing this, but you need to wake up soon."

He sighed. He got up slowly.

"I promise I will get revenge", he said, "I will take care of her. I will."

He walked to the door. I froze and just sat there. Tamaki saw me and froze.

"Haruhi", he started to say.

I looked up with tears.

"Tamaki", I said shakily.

He got down on his knees and looked at me.

"Haruhi", he whispered, "How long have you been here?"

I looked down. I wiped my tears over and over again yet more seemed to keep coming. Tamaki hugged me tightly and sighed.

"You are one sneaky girl", he said softly.

I tried to keep my tears in.

"You know", he said, "You can always let it out. Don't keep it in anymore. I know how long you kept it in. Now it's time for you to let it out."

I held my tears in. No. I musn't.

"Cry it out", he whispered.

It was like I followed what he told me. I cried for a while. I held on to his shirt and held on to him tightly. He put his hand on the back of my head and kept me near.

"Don't worry", he whispered, "I'll take care of you from now on."

After I calmed down, we went in the car. I didn't know where we were going, but Tamaki took me somewhere. We arrived somewhere. I looked out. It was a beautiful place. There were stores and trees. The lights were on the trees illuminating the pathway. There were some people shopping and walking. My door opened. Tamaki held out a hand.

"Will, you join me?" he asked.

I looked up and took his hand. Tamaki walked to me slowly. We walked and there were many cute stores. I looked around. The breeze brushed against my skin sweetly. It felt really nice. I closed my eyes as Tamaki led me. I breathed in the night sky and it felt refreshing and calming. I opened my eyes again to see something in front of me. There was a store that I used to go with my mom. It was the first teddy bear that my mom bought me.

"_Mama!" I called out, "Can we go in here?"_

_My mom gave me a sweet smile._

"_Of course Haruhi", she said sweetly, "Chose one thing that you want in here."_

_I smiled and ran in. I would come to this store often and keep the store lady company. She played with me and took care of me. _

"_Haruhi", she said, "You're back?" _

_I nodded._

"_My mom said I could have one thing in here!" I said excitedly._

"_Well, in that case, take a look around", she said sweetly. _

_I walked around the small store. There were cute dolls and pencils and bags. I loved that store because it was like a fantasy store. I saw a bear that caught my eye. It had a cute bow around it's neck. I picked it up. It was a bit big, but I was short. I went around to find my mom. She was talking with the lady. I ran up to her and gave her the bear._

"_This one!" I exclaimed. _

_My mom smiled and took it gently from my hands. _

"_I'll like to buy this one", she said. _

"_What a great choice", the lady said. _

_After we paid for it, I got it in my arms and I was excited. My mom bought some icecream and sat me down. _

"_Haruhi", she said. _

"_Yes mama?" I answered. _

"_What would you do if mama was gone for a couple of years?" she asked._

"_Well, I would want to come with", I said._

_She smiled and poked my nose._

"_No", she said, "You have to take care of Papa."_

"_But mama, you wont be leaving will you?" I asked._

"_Mama will be Haruhi", she said sadly, "That's why you must promise me to take care of Papa." _

_I looked down. My mom lifted my chin._

"_You will always remember me by this teddy bear", she said, "It's special to you."_

_I nodded. _

"_Promise me", she said. _

_I nodded and promised. _

I stood there for a couple of minutes. Tears welled up in my eyes. Tamaki took a step fowards me and nudged me.

"Go on in", he said, "I know you like cute things so...I'll buy you whatever you want."

I took a step in. It was the same as before. The cashier lady wasn't there. It was replaced by a different lady.

"Welcome", she said.

I walked slowly to the section where I found the bear. I remembered where everything was. The bears were different. I looked around. Tamaki put something in front of my face. I jumped and looked at it. It was a teddy bear with a bow on it's neck. It looked a bit old, yet it was cute.

"Haruhi", he said, "Do you like this one?"

I took the bear in my hands and nodded. After we paid, he bought me some coffee and we sat down on a bench. The bear was in my hands as I looked at it. Tears welled up against my eyes.

"Haruhi", said Tamaki.

"Yes?" I asked.

"That's your teddy bear", said Tamaki.

"What?" I asked.

"The one your mom bought you", he said softly.

I was surprised.

"You're lying", I said, "I lost this years ago."

"You're father found it and hid it away from you because he thought that it would be the best for you to calm down your emotions", he said.

Tears fell down my face. It can't be. I hugged it tightly. I could feel the embrace from my mom. The embrace that I missed. Tamaki wiped my tears and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Your father gave it to me so that I could give it to you", he said, "He thought that it was the time, but I haven't had the time to give it back to you after you came back from America."

I looked at the teddy bear. It looked at me. The eyes had the sweet eyes that my mother would have. I looked at Tamaki and looked down. We went back home. He walked me to my room.

"Well, you had a big day", he sad, "Might as well rest."

I nodded. Tomorrow is my date with Mori. Tamaki rubbed my head and started to walk away. I back hugged him tightly.

"Thank you ", I said, "For visiting my dad."

"No problem Haruhi", he said, "I'm always here for you."

He turned around and hugged me back.

"I'm always here for you", he said, "Always."

**A/N: *sniff* Is it me or is this getting to me as I write while listening to Pandora hearts sad soundplay. It must be me. Anyways. Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	6. Date with Mori

**A/N: Welcome back! Thank you so much for reading and liking it! I really appreciate when you like my stories. :) It gets me pumped to write more and more! Thank you! Please review! **

**Haruhi's POV: **

"_Mama!" I exclaimed. _

_My mom turned around and saw me. She smiled and kneeled. I ran to her and hugged her tightly._

__"_Mama", I said sadly, "Are you going to leave now?" _

_She pulled back and nodded. She looked teary. _

"_Haruhi", she said, "Mama has to go now." _

_I looked down. _

"_Will I be able to see you?" I asked._

_She nodded. _

"_Of course", she said, "But only tomorrow before Mama leaves." _

_I looked down and nodded. _

"_Remember our promise Haruhi", said Mama, "Remember that I will always be in your heart."_

"_Where will Mama be going?" I asked._

"_To a wonderful place dear", she said sadly. _

"_Will I be able to go there?" I asked._

"_When you're older sweetheart", she said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. _

_She hugged me one more time and kissed my head. _

"_Remember that Mama will always be in your heart", she said whispering sadly. _

_I nodded and smiled._

"_I'll be waiting for Mama!" I exclaimed. _

_My mom smiled sadly and waved goodbye before she got in the car with my dad. I was with my dad's co-worker. He played with me and took care of me before dad came home. After my dad came home, he hugged me tightly. _

"_Haruhi", he said, "Tomorrow's the last day to see your Mama."_

_I nodded and smiled. _

"_I want to make Mama a card", I said._

_He smiled and nodded. We spent that night making a car for my mom. The next afternoon, we left to go visit my mom. She was in a bed and all these things were attached to her._

"_Mama!" I exclaimed, "Are you ok?" _

_My mom looked at me and smiled._

"_Yes, I am", I'm just sick Haruhi." _

_I smiled._

"_Mama will feel better soon!" Haruhi exclaimed._

_My mom smiled and rubbed my head._

"_Haruhi and Papa made a card!" I exclaimed. _

"_Oh really?' she asked sweetly. _

_I showed her the card. My mom broke down in tears and kissed my head. _

"_I'm sorry Haruhi", she said. _

_I looked at her confused. I spent that afternoon with her We had so much fun. Till, 9 o'clock came around. My mom looked really pale yet beautiful. _

"_Haruhi", said Mama, "Keep our promise." _

_I nodded. It was time to go and I was sad. _

"_I wish Mama could stay with Haruhi forever", I said sadly. _

_My mom was in tears. _

"_Me too sweetie, me too", she said crying a little. _

_I had to get down from her bed. The doctor came in and looked at her. She nodded. I took her hand and looked up at her. My father was talking with my mom and hugging and kissing. My dad was crying. I looked at my mom. She looked at me._

"_I love you Haruhi", she said, "Remember everything that I've taught you. Never forget that I will always be in your heart and that I will always be with you looking after you." _

_I looked at her and nodded._

"_I love you both", she said. _

_She gripped my hand tightly. The doctor had gotten a needle and gave her a shot. My mom looked in peace. Her hand was slightly loose. She looked at me and smiled. She put a necklace around my neck. _

"_This is your early birthday present Haruhi", she said. _

_I looked at it and it was a star and the moon had encircled the star. I looked at it and smiled. My mom's hand went weak. There was a long beeping sound. The doctor looked at my dad and whispered something to him and patted his shoulder. My dad was sad. He didn't cry. He stroked my mom's hair and kissed her forehead. Then he picked me up. _

"_Haruhi", he said sadly, "Kiss Mama goodbye now." _

_I kissed her cheek. She looked like she was in peace. Her face was getting pale. The doctor took her bed away from the room. I held out my hand._

"_Mama", I said whispering. _

"Mama", I whispered in my sleep.

I opened my eyes. There were tears there. I got up slowly. That dream was in my memories. It was 2 am in the morning. I got out of my bed and walked to Tamaki's bed. I opened his door. He was still awake. He was working.

"Haruhi", he said surprised, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep", I said. I sat down on his bed.

"Aren't you tired?' I asked.

He took off his glasses and stretched.

"Well, kind of", he said, "I'm basically just doing the last finishing touches."

I nodded. He got up and came to the bed and sat next to me.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

I laid down.

"I just didn't want to sleep alone", I said tiredly.

"Well, you can sleep here and I can sleep on the couch", he said.

I shook my head.

"Sleep next to me", I said softly, "I don't want to be alone."

He looked at me surprised. He nodded and laid next to me. He pulled to covers over me. We laid there not moving. I closed my eyes and faced him. After a while, I could feel his arms cautiously go around my back. He scooted me closer to him. I smiled and snuggled my head next to him. So this is what it feels like. To be hugged while sleeping. Knowing that someone is there to protect you. I smiled and fell asleep again. I woke up to the sound of birds. I looked around. My boss told me to take off a whole week. I had a whole week to go out with each of the club members. Today was Mori's turn. There was a ring from my phone. I looked at it.

"_I'll be picking you up in an hour."_

I got up and stretched. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Tamaki was no where to be seen. I went to the bathroom and opened the door. Tamaki was there in a towel drying his hair. I blushed and coughed. Tamaki looked around and saw me.

"Oh!" he jumped, "Haruhi!"

I turned around quickly.

"S...sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's ok", he said smiling. He came to me and hugged me. I felt his smooth skin. He hugged me tightly and whispered.

"Knock before you enter", he said.

I nodded. He laughed and rubbed my head. He left the bathroom. I was still blushing like crazy. I looked down and looked at the mirror. My eyes were swollen. I took a warm shower. I got dressed. I wore comfortable clothes. When the time came, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Mori.

"Good morning", he said.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

Mori smiled.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

I nodded. We walked to the entrance. Tamaki was there talking with a group of men. He looked like he had a meeting of some sort. Tamaki saw me and smiled.

"Ah Haruhi", he said.

He looked at Mori and nodded. The men looked at me. I looked at Tamaki.

"Good morning", I said.

"Are you going out now?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, have fun", he said.

I nodded. He patted my head, then he left the house with the men.

"Who were they?" I asked Mori as we reached his car.

"They were Tamaki's co-workers", he said.

"They look older than him", I said.

"Well, they are people from different companies", he said.

I nodded. I got in the car. We drove to a resturaunt.

"Eat anything you want here", he said smiling.

I smiled and nodded. I looked at the menu and started looking at my favorite foods. I would always get the fried rice omelet. It was my favorite. After we ordered, we had tea.

"So, how was the date with Kyoya?" he asked.

"It was very relaxing", I said.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"The beach", I said.

Mori smirked.

"I see", he said.

"You think you can top that?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Where I'm taking you is a bit more fun than where Kyoya took you", he said.

I smiled.

"I can't wait then", I said.

After we ate, we went back to the car again. This time, we went to an amusement park. It was the famous amusement park. I've never been on.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Never been here?" he asked.

I nodded.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

We went on many rides and took many photos together. I felt like I was young all over again. I had to say that it was better than Kyoya's trip, but his trip was more relaxing. After the amusement park, we went to walk in the park. It was a great night wind was blowing against my skin softly. After that, he took me home.

"Haruhi", said Mori, "Did you have fun?"

I nodded.

"It was fun", I said happily.

I was a bit pooped.

"I've never seen an amusement park so big", I said.

He smiled.

"Well, it's pretty new", he said.

It grew silent.

"Do you feel comfortable staying with Tamaki?" asked Mori.

"Well of course", I said blushing.

'Do you like him?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then", he said disappointed.

"Sorry", I said.

"No it's alright", he said smiling, "I understand. I think you guys would make a great couple."

I looked at him.

"Truthfully, I do like you as my close friend but I dont have a big crush on you and all. So I don't mind if you chose Tamaki."

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The twins even agree with me", he said.

I nodded.

"Take good care of him", he said, "He's been through much."

"I know", I said.

I looked outside. The trees were going by quickly. When we got home, he walked me up to the front door. He hugged me tightly and said goodbye. I saw him leave the house. When I entered the house, it was dark and dim. The house was quiet. I walked to my room and Tamaki was there. He turned around and smiled.

"Ah", he said, "You're back."

I nodded and smiled.

'How was it?" He asked.

"Tiring yet fun", I said happily.

He nodded.

"Well", he said, "You must be tired."

I nodded. He walked to the door.

"I just came here to say good bye", he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Italy", he said quietly.

"How long will you be there?" I asked.

He said nothing. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing", he said.

"There is something wrong", I said sternly.

He sighed and turned around.

"You win", he said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The lady", he said, "She had kidnapped Honey and the twins."

"Mori will be going home soon", I gasped.

Tamaki nodded.

"I already called him and Kyoya to come over", he said.

The door quickly opened. It was Kyoya and Mori.

"I heard", said Kyoya, "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

Tamaki nodded.

"I'll be going right?" I asked.

"You'll be staying here", said Tamaki.

"No", I said, "I want to come."

"You need to stay here and be protected."

"I want to help!" I exclaimed.

"You cant come", Tamaki said sternly.

"Why wont you let me go?" I asked angrily.

"I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Tamaki shouted.

I froze. Tamaki rubbed his eyes.

"You cant come", he said.

"You cant stop me", I said.

"Just let her come", said Kyoya, "What if the lady wanted her to stay here so she can separate us."

Tamaki stayed silent.

"You're going to come", said Kyoya.

I nodded. After the talk, we went to sleep. We all slept in one room just to be protected. Mori and Kyoya slept on the floor while I slept on the was on the couch. I looked at the ceiling. Kyoya and Mori were deep sleepers. I felt my bed sheets move a bit and I felt a warm body next to me. I guessed it was Tamaki.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you", he whispered.

I looked at the ceiling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Please forgive me', he said, "I just got scared of losing you."

"And you wont", I whispered.

I turned to look at him.

"I forgive you", I said, "but dont yell at me ever again."

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I promise", he whispered.

He pulled me close. He smelled like coconut. I smiled and closed my eyes. He was warm and it felt great. I closed my eyes tightly and smiled. I couldnt wait for tomorrow.


	7. A trip to Italy

**A/N: Ah! School's almost ending for me~^^ Only 4 more weeks and then I'll be free to write a lot! Thanks for reading please review! **

**Haruhi's POV:**

_"Dad", I said, "Is mom gone to heaven?"_

_My dad was startled. He didn't say anything._

_"Is mom dead?" I asked quietly._

_"Haruhi", said my dad._

_"Yes Papa?" I answered._

_"If Papa were to give you a new mom", he said, "What do you think?"_

_"No", I said quietly._

_My dad looked at me._

_"No!" I exclaimed._

_I stood up and looked down._

_"I don't want a new mom", I said, "Mama is the only one that I can have!"_

_"I know", said my dad, "Me to honey."_

_He hugged me tightly. _

_"Papa has to stay strong", I said. _

_"I'm sorry Haruhi", sobbed my dad. _

I opened my eyes. It was the morning. I looked at the clock. It was 4:30. I knew I had to go to find the twins and Honey. My bags were already packed. Tamaki wasn't next to me and Kyoya wasnt near. I went to take a shower quick shower. Afterwards, I put on a white t-shirt and shorts. I put on socks and running shoes. I grabbed a cap and sunglasses. I had to stay undercover. I walked to the door with my bag. I stopped and looked back to my room. I walked over to the desk. I sat down. What if I never came back? I didn't want my dad to be sad for losing me too. I started writing a letter to my dad.

_Hey,_

_If I dont come back, then it may mean im not coming back. Dad I have some unplanned business to go to. I have to get revenge. The lady had taken my friends. I must find them. I know I may look weak, but no. Friends are precious. I must save them. So...I love you dad. Take care. _

_Love,_

_Haruhi_

I looked at the letter and put it in an envelope. I put my dad's name on it and got up. I walked to the door and exited. I walked downstairs. Kyoya and Tamaki was waiting for me.

"Right on time", Kyoya said.

I smiled and nodded. He held out an arm.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I took his arm. He took me to the car. I got in the passenger seat.

"Where's Tamaki?" I asked.

Kyoya shrugged.

"I saw him earlier. I think he's on a call", he said.

I nodded. We waited for a while. Kyoya was out the car waiting. He looked at his watch.

"He's late", he mumbled.

Then Tamaki came running out of the house.

"KYOYA!" he yelled.

Kyoya looked startled as Tamaki ran up to him.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"Get Haruhi out of here!" He exclaimed, "They are coming for her!"

Kyoya got into the car quickly.

"Get in!" I cried to Tamaki.

He got in quickly. Kyoya started the car and we drove to the airport. We got out quickly. Tamaki got a private jet. We ran to the jet and got in. As we sat down. We both panted. My heart was thumping quickly.

"Tamaki, explain", demanded Kyoya.

"They're after her", said Tamaki, "I got a phone call saying that they will be coming for Haruhi soon."

My eyes widened. Kyoya touched my shoulder softly.

"It's ok Haruhi", said Kyoya, "You'll be safe. There will be my guards in Italy."

I nodded. Tamaki looked a bit jealous. Kyoya looked over and closed his eyes.

"We should sleep", he said, "We had a long morning."

I closed my eyes to sleep. Once I woke up, I saw the night sky out the window. I got up slowly. Tamaki and Kyoya were sleeping. I walked to the bathroom. When I entered, I rubbed my face. It was going to be a long day. I wondered where Honey and the twins were. Then I remembered where Mori was. I ran out the bathroom and shook Kyoya. Kyoya opened his eyes quickly and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and put his arm around my neck.

"Kyoya!" I exclaimed.

He froze and made his grip around me loosen.

"Dont do that", he sighed and hugged me.

"Sorry", I whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where's Mori?" I asked.

"He's left really early", he whispered, "He's on this plane."

"Where?" I asked.

"Over there", he said.

He pointed to the seat near us. Mori was soundly asleep. I sighed for relief. I didn't want to lose Mori too. Kyoya rubbed his chin on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired", he said.

I smiled and nodded. I got up from him and walked back to my seat. I saw Tamaki sleeping soundly. I sat in an empty seat next to him and stared at him. I probably was acting like a creeper but, I've never seen him sleep so peacefully. I brushed some hair out of his face. His hair was longer. I brushed my fingers around his cheek. I smiled. It brought me good memories. I remember how Tamaki was funny and goofy. I looked down. I got up slowly and walked to my seat. I looked out the window and sighed. It was now or never. I wasn't going to give up just yet. I will find them. I promised I was. I closed my eyes.

The next day, I walked out of the jet. We went to a house that was rented. I looked in. It was beautiful and pleasant. Italy was crowded. I wondered how we were going to find them. I sighed. We went to our rooms. I sat down on the bed. There was a ring from my phone. It was the lady. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Ah, Haruhi", said the lady._

"What do you want?" I asked.

_"I see you have arrived here", the lady said._

"So what?" I asked, "I will find you."

_She laughed. _

_"As if", she said, "If you know where the angels and water is then you'll find me. Good luck. You got three days until you find me." _

The call ended. I had so many questions. Anger had built up on me. I looked at my phone and sighed. I tossed my phone on to the floor. Angels? Water? What was she talking about? I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Mori came into my room.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Are we eating out?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"Then we'll go on a walk in the park to help you less stressed", he smiled.

Of course Mori looked after me. I smiled. I got up and we went out. Kyoya and Tamaki wasnt there with us.

"Why arent they joining us?" I asked.

"They wanted to investigate more on where they are", said Mori, "They have an idea where they are."

I nodded.

"But for you, you need to not stress", he said.

He dragged me to a resturaunt. We ate pizza there. Afterwards, we went to walk in the park. The sky was getting dark. I felt so good. The wind was blowing against my skin softly. I felt relaxed. Then I noticed someone following us. He was wearing a black coat with sunglasses.

"Mori", I whispered.

"I know", he said, "There are two more people close by."

He pulled me close. We went to where there were many people. We slid through the crowds. We lost then easily.

"Did we lose them?" I asked.

"Not quite", he said.

There was one more coming near us. Mori grabbed his phone and called someone. Afterwards, he closed his phone and grabbed my arm. We went through the crowds.

"Mori!" I exclaimed, "Where are we going?"

"Run", he said.

We started running down the hill. The three people came after us. I didnt look back. I kept running. They were closing in on us.

"Just a bit more Haruhi!" He exclaimed.

We kept running. We ran to a corner. They were two more people there. We stopped quickly. We turned around, but the three people stopped us.

"Well well", said one tall one, "We caught the mice."

Mori brought me close to him.

"Give us the girl", he said,"And there wont be any more trouble."

Mori didnt answer.

"I said hand the girl over", said the man.

He walked up to Mori and looked at him. I glared at the man.

"Go away", I said.

"Shut up", he said.

I got more furious. I grabbed the man's collar.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked.

I had learned judo while i was in America. I had mastered it too. The man pushed me away.

"Get your hands off of me", he said.

He laughed and raised his hand.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked me.

He quickly slapped me. Then chaos broke out. Mori pushed him away from me by punching his face. I heard a crack. I fell to the floor. The slap stung my face. Two men grabbed my arms and picked me up. I struggled. Mori came to my rescue. He hit one. I hit the other. I kicked his chest and he went flying to the wall. Mori had a cut on his lip. There were three more. Kyoya came from behind and hit one while the other was taken care by Tamaki.

"How dare you", he said angrily.

Mori pinned the last one. Kyoya walked to him and raised the man's head by the hair.

"Where are they?!" He asked calmly.

"Never!" The man screamed back.

Kyoya knelt near him.

"It's best if you tell me now", he said cautiously.

The man shook in fear.

Tamaki ran to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. He cupped my cheek. It stung. I winced.

"They slapped you?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded. Tamaki looked down and gritted his teeth. His fist tightened. I knew he was going to lose it. I quickly hugged him tightly.

"I'm ok", I said.

Tamaki was surprised. He hugged me back tightly.

"I wont let you out of my sight again", he said.

I smiled and nodded. Kyoya was still asking the man. Finally after a while, the man told us. She is located in the heart of famous water fountain in Italy. Well that was easy. There was another phone call. Kyoya picked it up and it was from the lady. His face grew serious.

"Well, we now know", he said, "Your henchmen are really weak."

There was a pause.

"You can never run away", he said dangerously, "You can run but you can't hide. This will be a warning to you. Keep in mind that the police is trying to find you. We know your whereabouts and we wont stop at anything to catch you. So if you dont stop what youre doing right now. Prepared to be attacked."

He ended the call without hearing what she had to say. I looked at him with awe. Kyoya looked at me and gave me a soft smile. He looked down at the man.

"You and your buddies will be in prison", he said.

The police force came in and they got arrested. I took out my first aid kit from my bookbag and started to tend Mori's face.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm more worried about you", he said, "Your cheek is red."

"I'll put some ice on it", I said.

"You better", said Mori.

We left to the house again. This time it was a quiet walk. We sat in the living room couch.

"Alright", said Tamaki after a long silence.

We all looked at him.

"It's time we get down to business", he said sternly.

"What is it?" Mori asked.

"I dont want Haruhi out of our sight so where she goes outside, we follow", said Tamaki.

"I'll have my guards disguise themselves and surround her", said Kyoya.

"Or that", said Tamaki, "That's a more better plan."

Mori nodded.

"What if we get separated?" Mori asked.

"We wont", said Tamaki.

After a long chat it was time we went to bed. I walked to my room and slumped on my bed. I sighed. I wonder how my dad was doing. There was a ring from my phone. It was from the hospital. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah Haruhi!" Exclaimed the doctor, "Good news!"

"What?" I asked.

"Your father is awake", he said.

My heart stopped beating. He's awake?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"He's resting now",said the doctor.

"Are his memories erased?" I asked.

"Nope he's perfectly healthy", he said.

I smiled. Tears welled up against my eyes.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed.

After the call I couldnt stop crying. My dad was going to be alright. Finally. I wiped my tears. They dropped onto my hands.

_"Dad", I called out._

_I looked around the house. My dad wasnt there. _

_"Dad?" I called out again._

_I walked into a room and saw my dad on the floor. There was blood around him._

_"Dad!" I exclaimed. _

_I ran to him and tried to wake him up. He groaned. I went to the phone and called the hospital_. _Afterwards, I tried to find where he was bleeding. It was his wrist. Blood kept gushing out. I got a towel and wrapped it around him tightly. My dad opened his eyes slightly. He panted._

_"Haruhi", he said softly, "Welcome home." _

_"Dad don't die", i sobbed, "Dont leave me alone." _

_He smiled._

_"I'm not going to die', he said._

_The ambulance came and took my dad and I to the hospital. He was quickly sent to surgery. Afterwards, he came out sleeping. I waited by his side. I wanted him to wake up. I cried for a while thinking that he will die soon. Then the next day, I was sleeping next to my dad. He was awake. _

_"Haruhi", he said smiling._

_His hand was wrapped in bandages._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"I was cutting something and I accidently cut some skin off",he said. _

_"You shouldve been more careful!" I exclaimed._

_He nodded._

_"It was a gift to you",he said._

_"For me?" I asked, "You didnt have to papa." _

_"I wanted to", he said, "since you dont have a lot of toys, Papa wanted to buy you one."_

_He took out a bloody box._

_"Its bloody. I'm sorry", he said._

_I shook my head. I took the box and opened it. There was a stuffed turtle there. I took it out of the box. It was soft and squishy. It was cute too. I smiled and hugged it. _

_"Thank you Papa", i said softly. _

_I hugged my dad. _

_"It's what i can do for now",he said, "Since you got your present from your mother, I wanted to give you one. Keep it forever ok?" _

_I nodded and smiled. _

_"Promise?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_"Promise."_

A/N: Again thank you for reading. I'll post the next chapter next week! review and rate!


	8. Finding Honey and the twins

**A/N: Two more weeks~^^ Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Haruhi's POV: **

_"Papa!" I exclaimed._

_I ran around and around. There were people catching me. I kept running. _

_"Hey!" exclaimed a man. _

_I kept running. Once i got to my house, i ran to the door. The door was locked. I pounded on the door. The men were close to me now. I had to do something. I started screaming. Suddenly doors opened quickly. One by one the people came out the see what was going on. The men were climbing up the stairs quickly. When they saw me, they started walking to me. I screamed and pointed at them. _

"_Don't let them get me!" I exclaimed._

_They all turned. The men were frozen on their tracks. Many fathers grouped up and stood in front of them with their arms crossed. Mothers came to calm me down. The men slowly walked away. They gave me a revenge face. I started shaking. They've been starting to go after me ever since I saw them in the restaurant with my mom. They kept chasing me. They wanted me and my mom. Only my dad was here to the rescue. Then my father came home. He ran to me and hugged me tightly._

"_I'm sorry Haruhi", he said sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_I hugged him tightly. I was shaking._

"_It's ok Papa", I said softly, "The bad people are gone."_

_He hugged me tightly. _

"_I'll never let them touch you again", he said. _

_I smiled and hugged him tightly. _

"_I promise", he said. _

My eyes opened slowly. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. I was surprised. I wiped my tears away. I got up slowly. I looked down. My heart was aching. I got out of bed and walked to the door. The dark hallways were looking creepy yet peaceful. I walked to the living room. It was dark with dim lights on. I went to the kitchen to get some water. I was half asleep. I heard a creaking sound. I froze. This sound sounded like a door opening. I turned around slowly. There was no one at the door. I put the water down and slowly walked to the door. I took a kitchen knife with me. I opened the door slowly and looked out. There was a figure walking slowly upstairs. Was it an intruder? I walked slowly. My heart was beating quickly. I walked to the hallway. The figure was going to my room. I froze. Why would that person go to my room? As the person went in and closed the door, I quietly sprinted to Mori's room, since he was closer. I ran to his bed and shook him up. He got up quickly.

"Gosh Haruhi, you scared me!" he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I think there's an intruder", I said shaking, "A person went into my room."

Mori got serious. He got out his phone and called Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya said that the guards were slowly coming quietly. Tamaki said for us to evacuate as quickly as possible.

"How can we evacuate?!" I whispered.

"Well, it's pretty easy", said Mori.

He looked to the window. I looked at the window.

"Are you crazy?!" I whispered

"Well, you want to get caught?" he asked.

"No", I said, "But there must be another way!"

"No!" exclaimed Mori, "that's the only way!"

I quickly looked every corner.

"There must be a secret passageway!" I exclaimed.

Mori was busy opening the window. I saw him and quickly grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I whispered loudly.

"I'm jumping", he said.

"NO!" I exclaimed, "You're far away from the ground!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Do you want to get caught or not?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"I don't want to get caught, but I dont want any of us hurt", I said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I met his eyes. His eyes were serious yet kind under the moonlight.

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"I'll catch you", he said.

I nodded. He jumped, then he whistled for me to jump. I closed my eyes and jumped. I landed on Mori's embrace. He caught me and it didn't hurt. Unlike Tamaki, he actually caught me. We ran to the entrance where the guards and Tamaki was.

"Tamaki", called out Mori.

Tamaki turned and ran to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. He checked me to see if I was hurt. I hugged him tightly.

"Haruhi", Tamaki said softly.

"I was scared", I said quietly.

Tamaki patted my back and hushed me.

"No you were amazing and brave", he said, "I'm glad you told Mori.

I nodded.

"Where's Kyoya?" I asked.

"He caught the culprit and he's apparently asking him questions", he said, "He was sent by the lady to harm you in your sleep."

I nodded. I was pretty lucky to have escaped. Tamaki looked at Mori and nodded.

"Thanks", he said.

Mori nodded back.

"I'll go back in to find Kyoya", he said.

I was alone with Tamaki, It took at least 2 hours for the culprit to spill words. I was slowly falling asleep. I leaned on Tamaki's shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"_Mama", I said quietly, "I'm here."_

_I arrived at my mom's graveyard with flowers. _

"_Do you know what today is?" I asked. _

_There was no answer._

"_It's my 16th birthday", I said. _

_I blinked away the tears. _

"_I am getting sent to a high class school mom", I said, "And they will pay everything for me."_

_I rubbed my eyes._

"_I got a necklace from Papa", I said softly, "He said that you wanted to give me it on my 16th birthday."_

_I showed her the necklace. It was a locket with her and papa in it. _

"_It's really pretty", I said, "Thank you mama." _

_I got up slowly._

"_Well, I got to go, Papa is hosting a party for me", I said smiling sadly, "Bye mom."_

When I woke up, I was in a unknown place. I looked around quickly. It was pretty high class hotel. I looked around for Tamaki. He wasn't there. I got out of bed quickly and looked around. There was a note.

"_I'll be back soon. Whatever you do, DON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM. Mori will be there to keep you safe."_

_Tamaki_

I wondered where Mori was. I knew that Tamaki and Kyoya was doing their best to keep me safe, but I wanted to help. I opened the door and there were guards outside.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't leave this room", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Master Kyoya has told us to not let you out", he said.

I sighed.

"Do you know where Mori is?" I asked.

"He's getting breakfast for you", he said.

I nodded and closed the door. It was a bit creepy having them guard the door. It was a bit suspicious too. I looked at the door and put my ear next to it.

"That girl is pretty hot", said one man.

"I know right?" the other guy said.

"I want her somehow", he said.

"No I called dibs!" said the other man.

"Fine!" the man replied, "But we got to do it now before Mori comes back!"

My heart thumped. I quickly locked the door. I ran to find my phone. I quickly called Mori.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you come quickly here", I said worried, "Please."

"Ok", he said.

The call ended. There was a knock on my door. I froze.

"Um", said one man, "Miss?"

"Y….Yes?" I asked.

"Do you mind if you can open this door?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we need to give you something that Kyoya wanted to give to you", he said.

"No", I said.

There was a pause.

"But, miss", said one guy, "You must understand that this is important."

"I don't trust you guys", I said.

"But miss, you must trust us", he said.

I had to stall for a minute until Mori could come upstairs. I waited, then I went to the door. I opened it and let them in. I was prepared to fight. I sat on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked.

Then they both pinned me down.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're too cute", said one man.

He sat next to me while the other had pinned me down. I struggled. I waited until for my chance. The man went close to me and whispered in my ear.

"I can treat you better than the others", he said.

I froze.

"Get your rotten hands off me!" I exclaimed.

I pushed my legs upward and kicked the man that was pinning me down in the face. I landed behind the couch. the man quickly got up and attacked me. I ran around the room. He caught me and tossed me on the bed. I screamed and he covered my mouth.

"You can't run away now", he smirked.

I was in fear.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" screamed a voice.

He got off me and was tossed on the floor. More guards came in and took the two guards away.

"How dare you go against Kyoya's mission", said Mori.

As they exited the room, Mori looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes I am", I said.

Mori sat next to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, that you have to go through this", he said.

"It's ok", I said, "It's what I have to deal with."

He pulled back and smiled.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked, "You must be hungry."

I nodded. Mori brought in breakfast in a cart.

"Your favorite food", he said.

I smiled. The smell was amazing. We settled down to eat.

"Well, I heard that your father awoke", he said.

"Have you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I called them and they said that they needed to calm him down when he woke up", he said, "He wondered where you were."

I nodded.

"But he is ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm glad", I said.

He smiled. He gave me a strawberry to go with my pancake. I munched on it happily.

"Is it good?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled.

"Good", he said, "I made it myself."

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Thank you", he said, "I used to cook with my mom in my free time."

I was fascinated. After breakfast, Mori took me downstairs to explore.

"When will Kyoya and Tamaki be back?" I asked.

"Soon", he said, "They are both trying to find Honey and the twins. I think they know where they are."

"Really?" I asked.

"When you were sleeping, the culprit had told us where. So they are going there to check it out", he said.

My heart felt better. I was still worried about Tamaki and Kyoya.

"When will they be back?" I asked.

"Soon", he said.

"Can we go out?" I asked.

"Sadly we cant", he said.

"Why?" I asked, "Why must I be kept in here?"

"I'm just following orders", he said.

I nodded and sighed. I guess I couldnt leave this hotel. After hours of waiting, they finally came back. It was all hectic. The guards were bringing in the twins and Honey. I got up quickly, Mori stopped me to let the guards through.

"We need a doctor!" exclaimed Kyoya.

I stood up.

"I'm a doctor!" I exclaimed.

Kyoya looked at me and nodded.

"Get me a medic kit", I said.

I ran to the room that Honey and the twins were at. I quickly examined them. They were both fine. They were just with swellings and cuts. I put ointment on them. After they were settled in, I walked out the rooms and sighed. They were ok. Kyoya ran up to me and hugged me.

"Haruhi", he started to say, "I heard about what happened."

I nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm alright", I said.

My heart thumped quickly. I blushed. His hugs were pretty warm.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again", he mumbled.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'll talk with them today", he said.

I nodded. He started walking.

"Just wait till I get my hands on them", he mumbled.

I was kind of worried. I walked to my room. Mori was in there. I waited out the door and listened.

"Tamaki", Mori said, "How did you get hurt so easily?"

"It's just a scratch", he said.

"No it's not!" he exclaimed, "Let me get Haruhi."

"No", he said, "She needs to tend Honey and the twins."

"No", said Mori, "You need to be treated right away."

I came in the room. I saw Tamaki. His arm was held close to his chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Haruhi", Tamaki started to say.

I quickly went to him and looked at his arm. There was a long scar that ran down his arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

I started to get out material.

"Well, let's say I got hit with sharp glass", he said.

He winced when I dabbed the cut with alcohol.

"It's going to hurt so bear with it", I said.

He nodded. He looked at me while I was cleaning it up.

"Mori, do you think you can hand me the ointment?" asked.

Mori nodded. He opened the cap and handed me the ointment. I started to put it on Tamaki's skin. He sighed with relaxation. I wrapped his arms with bandage.

"You have to keep it clean, so I'm going to clean it everyday", I said.

He nodded.

"Be careful next time!" I exclaimed.

"I'll try to be", he smiled, "But I am a guy so I like doing dangerous brave things."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm serious", I said.

He nodded and smiled. I walked to the room where Honey and the twins were. I went inside. Hikaru was awake. I went to him and sat on his bed.

'Hey", I said softly.

Hikaru hugged me tightly.

"Oh Haruhi", he said sobbing.

I got surprised. I hugged him back and patted his back softly.

"It's ok", I said softly, "You're safe now."

He held me tighter.

"I thought they killed you", he said.

"I'm alive", I said, "It's ok."

"They told me that you were dead", said Hikaru, "They also hurt Honey and transmitted a device in his heart."

I froze.

"They did what?!" I exclaimed.

I quickly ran to Honey's room. Honey was awake and eating cake as usual. I ran to him and opened his shirt. He blushed and looked at me.

"Haruhi", he started to say.

His chest had a scar line.

"Honey", I said quietly, "Do you know what they did to you?"


	9. Anger

**A/N: Well, this is a very interesting story that I've put my emotion into. I hope you enjoy! thank you for reading! Review!**

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Do you know what they did to you?" I asked Honey.

He stopped eating cake. He looked down at his chest and tears began to form.

"Tell me", I said softly.

"They added something to my heart", said Honey,"They can find me anywhere."

"Can't we take it out?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"I have to have this in my heart for a long time", he said, "No one can take it out. If I'm living, then it'll stay alive."

I looked at him.

"You aren't dying", I said, "I promise I will take it out."

He wiped his tears and looked down. I touched his hand.

"I promise I will take it out", I said, "We're going to go into surgery right this instant."

Honey looked at me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I do", he said.

"Then trust me", I said, "I won't fail you."

The nurses came in and started to inject some medicine in him. He laid down and looked at me. I looked at him back.

"If I don't make it, I want you to promise me something", he said.

"Anything", I said.

"Promise me that you will stay happy and that you will get revenge", he said.

I nodded.

"I promise", I said.

After a couple of minutes, he went to sleep. Then we went to the surgery room. I took out a scalpel and looked at the other nurses that joined me.

"Ready for the procedure?" I asked.

They nodded. I cut through the skin and muscle. I found the heart. There was a small silver metal ball that was blinking red. We had a special bomb diffuser come and help us.

"Will you be able to diffuse this?" I asked.

He looked at it with concentration.

"This is an impossible bomb to break unless you deactivate it", he said.

"How?" I asked.

"The person that has the key can be able to diffuse the bomb", he said.

"So we can't diffuse it?" I asked.

"I am sorry", he said.

"No", I said, "We have to diffuse this bomb."

"You need to find the person who put the bomb in him", he said, "Or he can die any second now."

I got angry.

"Can't we just cut some muscle around the bomb?" I asked.

"That is dangerous", he said, "You can kill the boy. The bomb is wired inside his heart."

My heart was throbbing.

"I see", I said.

I stitched him up again. After the surgery, I sat down on a chair. Tamaki walked over to me and ruffled my head.

"So", he said, "Did you get it out?"

I didn't say anything. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"She's using him as bait", he said.

"Tamaki", I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why did you leave her?" I asked.

"The host club was more important to me", he said, "Plus you didn't want me to leave."

I nodded.

"Right", I said softly.

"Don't worry, we will save him", he said, "I'll find a way."

"It's too late", I said, "I have a feeling that he wants to die."

Tamaki looked at me and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's a tracker", I said, "It'll track him down which would lead them to me."

"Then we have to keep him with Mori", said Tamaki.

Kyoya came running down the hallway.

"How was it?" he asked.

"She cant get it out unless she can have the person, who put it in Honey, disable it", said Tamaki.

"I can try to", he said.

"No", I said, "It'll be dangerous."

Kyoya sighed.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Kyoya.

"We have to make them find us", I said.

"That'll be dangerous", he said.

"Sure it'll be dangerous, but it's then only choice we've got", said Tamaki.

"Well, do you have a plan?" asked Kyoya.

It went quiet.

"We either have to kill Honey, or have plan B", said Tamaki.

"Can we bring him back to life?" asked Tamaki.

"We can try, but i doubt that", he said.

"Well, what does Honey want?" I asked.

"He wants to be put to sleep", said Kyoya.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz he wanted to lift the pressure det upon you", he said.

."

"Then do you have any ideas that will help?" asked Tamaki.

He got up quickly.

"Do you not realize, that you're putting someone's life at a risk?" asked Tamaki shakily.

His hands were shaking.

"Tamaki-", I started to say.

"NO!" he yelled, "YOU DON'T JUST GIVE UP NOW!"

I looked down.

"Let him try to help!" he yelled, "LET HIM HELP SAVE HONEY!"

"I don't want him dead either!" I exclaimed, "What if he gets caught and what if he has the same thing?!"

"He knows how to fight", he said shakily, "He knows how to take care of himself."

"Then you would just let Kyoya go and not know what would happen to him?" I asked.

"He wants to try to save him, let him try", Tamaki said angrily, "Let him try."

"No", I said, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Tamaki looked frustrated and he walked away quickly.

I sank in my chair and started crying. Kyoya sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"It's ok", he said, "I won't leave."

I shook with fear. I never seen Tamaki so angry like this. I knew that I was risking someone's life, but I didn't want to risk anymore. Kyoya patted my back and held on to me tightly.

"It's ok Haruhi", he said softly, "He's just trying to protect you and Honey. He cares about us all dearly."

"Kyoya, I don't know what to do", I said sniffling.

"Well, here", he said, "Let's start by trying to find the woman."

"But what if Honey die?" I asked.

"Don't worry", he said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes", I said with no hesitation.

He smiled and wiped my tears.

"Then, he's going to be alright", he said.

I nodded. We met eyes for a second. I turned away blushing. I got up quickly.

"I...I should go call my dad", I said.

"Of course", Kyoya said smoothly.

I walked away quickly to a room. I got out my phone and called my father. After a couple of rings he picked up.

"HARUHI WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled my father, "WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG LADY?!"

"Dad, calm down", I said, "I'm in Italy."

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Getting revenge and to find the twins and Honey", I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let this be", I said.

"Haruhi-", he started to say.

"No dad", I interrupted, "I'm not going to let this be. I'm going to get revenge and that's that."

"Haruhi", he said, "I don't want you hurt."

"Dad", I said, "I'm never going to get hurt. I promise. I have the club members with me."

"No Haruhi", he said, "Come home this instant."

"No dad", I said, "I'm not going to come home until I get my revenge. Wish me luck dad. I love you."

"Har-", my dad started to say.

I ended the call. My heart was with anger and sadness. How could he not let me go? I know that I was his only daughter, but I want to get revenge. No matter what. For what that woman has done. I'm not going to let her go that easily. I opened the door to find Tamaki standing outside.

"Tamaki", I said.

He grabbed my and started to drag me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "Let go of my arm!"

"You are going home", he said.

"Why?" I asked, "NO!"

He tightened his hold on me and dragged me. I tried to pull back, but he was stronger.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"No", he said.

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

He stopped and turned around quickly.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" he yelled, "DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY?!"

I looked down.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO YOU?" he continued to yell/

"Stop it", I said quietly.

"WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU HARUHI!" he continued, "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?!"

"STOP!" I exclaimed.

He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" he asked, "What are you going to say now?"

"Let go of me", I said quietly.

"No", he said, "You are going home."

I pulled against his grasps, but his hand tightened.

"You're cutting off blood", I said.

"I don't care", he said, "You are leaving Italy and that's final."

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"No", he said, "You are not part of this."

He continued walking to the entrance. I pulled my arm. It started to hurt.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyoya.

Tamaki stopped and turned around.

"I'm taking her back to Japan", he said.

"Why?" asked Kyoya.

"She isn't safe here", he said.

"She isn't safe anywhere", Kyoya answered, "Think about it. If you were to send her back and what if she gets kidnapped?"

"There'll be guards", he said.

"Even so", Kyoya said, "There will be mistakes."

He walked over and pried Tamaki's hand from my arm.

"Look at her arm", he said, "Look at what you're doing to her."

I looked away.

"Her arm is red, yet you intend to hurt her more", Kyoya said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking her back", Tamaki answered, "Don't stop me."

He reached for my hand, but Kyoya had gently pulled me behind him.

"Don't even think about it", he said cautiously, "You aren't the only one that makes rules here. You aren't treating her correctly."

Tamaki stood shaking. His hands rolled up to fists.

"Do you really want to test me?" he asked.

"Of course", Kyoya said slyly.

Mori came running to us.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Mori, would you kindly take Haruhi to her room?" he asked, "And get some ice to treat her arm?"

"Sure", Mori said.

He guided me to the elevator. I turned to see Kyoya rolling up his sleeves. I met eyes with Tamaki. His eyes looked at me and widened. I looked away and went in the elevator.

"I don't want them to fight", I said.

"Don't worry", he said, "Kyoya would most likely win."

I was in silence. When we got to my room, I sat on the bed and waited while Mori came with the ice. He put it on my arm.

"Man", he said, "Tamaki's got a good grip."

I said nothing.

"Hey", he said, "Be more confident. You know Tamaki cares about you. He doesn't want to lose you either."

I nodded.

"But I want revenge", I said.

Mori looked at me and sighed.

"Haruhi", he said, "Have you ever heard the word forgiveness?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Of course", I said.

"Well, always forgive", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Getting revenge isn't a good thing", he said, "Revenge is just those who can't control themselves into forgiving that person. Haruhi, it's a tough world out there. Even though there are things that goes bad in your life. You got to accept them and move on. You don't go killing one person to the next. They have a life too Haruhi."

"I see", I said softly.

"Yes", he said, "You never know, someone could get revenge for her death."

I nodded.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand", I said.

He hugged me tightly and smiled.

"I know it's tough on your girl", he said, "But I wish for you to stay strong."

I nodded. There was a knock on the door. Mori got up to answer it. Kyoya came in with Tamaki.

"So", Mori said, "What's going on?"

"Tamaki has something to say", Kyoya said.

Tamaki walked to me.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you", he said, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you and everything."

"I'm sorry too", I said, "For not understanding."

Tamaki looked up. He had a cut on his lip. I lifted my hand to his lip, but he turned away and left. I slowly put my hand down and looked down. Mori looked at Kyoya and nodded. He ran out of the room to catch Tamaki. Kyoya sat down next to me.

"I see you won", I said.

He smiled.

"Well, you can't really win a fight with me", he said.

I looked at him. His cheek was red and his lips had cuts.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's just a cut no big deal", he said, "I'm a man after all."

I got up and started tending his wounds. I started putting ointment on it.

"How did you win?" I asked.

"Well, I knocked him out pretty well in the stomach", he said.

I widened my eyes.

"It's how us guys bond", he said.

"I see", I said.

It was quiet for a while.

"Haruhi", he said.

I looked at him. He took my hand.

"I know that it's hard on you and him, but forgive him", he said, "He's just nervous and scared that he might lose you."

"I know", I said, "I know."

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl", he said.

He got up.

"You should get some rest", he said.

He started walking, but a grabbed on to his hand.

"Do you think you can stay here for the night?" I asked quietly.

He paused and smiled.

"Of course", he said, "I'll protect you."

I nodded. We both got in bed. I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He smelled like vanilla. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was ready to face her and I was ready to do anything really. It was time for me to make a move on the chessboard.


	10. Chased

**A/N: Ah hey guys! Sorry for the late post! Yesterday was hectic. It was the last day of school for me! Well so you know, I will be writing more often! Anyways enjoy!**

**Haruhi's POV:**

_I was walking along the beach. _

"_Haruhi", called out a voice. _

_I turned around and saw my dad walk to me. It was my 14th birthday. I walked to him with my head down._

"_Why are you here?" he asked._

"_I wanted to just walk along the shore", I said. _

"_Want to go out to eat?" he asked, "It's your birthday."_

_I nodded. We walked to a very expensive restaurant. We sat down in a table and looked at the menu. _

"_I want to have the cheese pasta", I said._

"_I'll take the meat special", said my dad. _

_The waiter nodded and took our menus._

"_Haruhi", said my dad, "How are you?" _

"_I'm fine", I said._

_I had this empty feeling. Usually mom would be there. This would be the 6th time not being with mom. My dad put his hand under his coat and took something out. _

"_Happy birthday honey", he said. _

_I took hold of the box and opened it. It was a beautiful necklace that had a green clover charm. I put it on and looked at my dad._

"_Thank you dad, it's really beautiful", I said._

_He smiled. _

"_I know this is the 6th time mom isnt here", he said sadly, "But she is always in our hearts."_

_I nodded. After we ate, my dad had to leave to go check on his employers. I walked home slowly. I walked to my moms grave. I kneeled and looked at the stone that engraved her death. _

"_Hey mom", I said sadly, "It's my birthday. I'm 14." _

I opened my eyes. I got up slowly. I felt a sharp pain when I leaned on the arm that Tamaki held tightly. I looked at my arm. There was a dark bruise against my white skin. I looked next to me. Kyoya wasn't there. I got up and walked to the door. There was a note.

"_I'll be out. I'll come back soon. Don't leave the hotel."_

I got cleaned and dressed. I walked down the hall. There was a loud crashing sound and a muffled noise. I looked at the door where the sound came from. I walked to the door and put my ear next to it.

"You fool!" whispered a female voice, "She can catch us here if you make that much noise!"

"She won't be out!"

"Fool!"

"Why must we be like this?"

"Cause I said so! Do you want to die my Kyoya's guard? We are tricking them thinking that we are not in this hotel! We find the girl and then we take her with us and kill her! How dare she take my Tamaki! He was supposed to be mine! ALL MINE!"

"Please mistress, lower you voice."

"I will get rid of that pretty little face of hers and her friends too!"

I walked slowly away from the door. I ran down to the elevator and went to the first floor. I saw the guards and ran up to them.

"Where is Tamaki?" I asked.

"He's out with Kyoya", replied the guard.

I took out my phone and started to call Kyoya.

"_Hello?"_

"Kyoya, come back right now!" I exclaimed.

"_Why?"_

"They are here!" I exclaimed.

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yes! Please hurry."

"_Hand the phone to the guard. "_

I handed the phone to the guard and the guard had a serious face on. After the call, he gave me back my phone and ordered the guards to assemble. Mori came running downstairs.

"I heard", he said.

"You must escort her to the different location we have for her. We will get the twins and Honey from their rooms", said the guards.

Mori nodded. He took my hand and we quickly went to the car. There were men that was walking up to the car. Mori locked the car and turned on the engine. The man in black knocked on our window.

"Give us the girl or else", he said.

He held a gun to the window. Mori smirked and stepped on the accelerator. We zoomed by them and went on the road. There were two black vans that were behind us.

"Haruhi", he said, "We are going to stop in front of the SWAT team location. They won't follow us there. Until then, when I stop the car, you must run. Don't turn back. Don't stop."

I nodded. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"_Stop the car. If you don't want to die, stop the car."_

"Over my dead body."

"_You're choice." _

The two black vans was in between us. They made a sign to stop. Mori tightned his grip around the wheel.

"Hold on tight Haruhi", said Mori.

They took out their guns. I closed my eyes. Mori stepped on the brakes and the black cars zoomed ahead of us. He made a right turn and we drove to the SWAT industry.

"Get ready to run", he said.

He stopped and I started running. The two black cars were really close. Mori was behind me. II entered the building.

"HELP!" I exclaimed, "THEY ARE COMING AT ME!"

The SWAT team looked at me and nodded.

"Ma'am, we have it all covered", he said, "Please sit down."

I sat down shaking. I kept looking at the door to see if Mori would come in. I heard gunshots and shouts. I covered my ears. One officer came up to me and wrapped a warm blanket around me while I was covering my ears. After a while, the shots died down and I opened my eyes. I looked at the entrance. Guards came in along with Mori. He looked hurt. He walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry", he said, "I will promise to not do that again."

"It's ok", I said shakily.

Mori held on to me tightly. After a couple of minutes Kyoya and Tamaki came in.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded.

"They're in the hotel", Mori said, "We need to get them."

"I already sent the guards to the hotel. They are surrounding every single place where they could escape", said Kyoya, "We can finally get them."

I went to a room and sat down. There was a knock on the door. It was Tamaki. He was holding a coffee cup.

"Coffee?" He asked.

I nodded. He gave me coffee and we sat down. He started laughing

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh just the past of how I tried instant coffee", he said.

I smiled. I remembered how Tamaki called instant coffee, "commoner's coffee." I thought he was a fool then. I sipped some coffee.

"Your father called me", he said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"To send you back", he said.

"Oh", I replied.

It grew quiet.

"But since it was your choice to be here", he said, "I wont force you."

I smiled.

"That means I can stay?"

"Yes of course."

"That means I can follow you?"

"Yeah"

"That means I can fight the woman?"

"No"

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

Tamaki looked at me with serious eyes.

"I said so", he said, "That's one condition."

I pouted.

"But that's the whole reason I came here!"

"Do you want to go back then?"

"No!"

Tamaki chuckled.

"Then stay out of fights or else I will send you back."

I pouted.

"Fine."

Tamaki ruffled my hair.

"Good girl."

I sipped my coffee. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. Observing my every move. I blushed and looked away.

"W...w...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Observing you", he said smiling.

"Dont look at me!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"You're blushing."

"Look away!"

"Nope."

I looked at a wall fanning my face with my hand.

"You look cute when you blush."

I blushed even more. I brought my hand and gently put my palm against his cheek and make him turn the other way.

"I'm blushing!"

He turned slightly. I felt his warm lips on my palm. Was he kissing my hand? I quickly pulled my hand back. I blushed and looked down. My heart was pounding.

"Haruhi", he said, "Look at me."

I couldnt. My face was burning. He slid his cool hands under my chin and gently made him look at me.

"There's something I want to tell you", he said.

"What?' I asked.

He came slowly to me and looked at my lips. I closed my eyes quickly. He chuckled. I opened them and he was smiling.

"You think I'm going to kiss you?"

"Were you?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?! There's no maybes!"

"You're cute"

I quickly backed away from him. He laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Stop laughing", I said pouting.

"Sorry", he chuckled, "but you were too adorable."

I blushed. I got up quickly.

"Well if that's what you wanted to say then I'm leaving"

Tamaki grabbed my hand.

"Wait", he said.

"You're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry"

"And it hurts."

"Dont leave me, Haruhi."

I sat down.

"Then stop making fun of me."

He nodded and smiled.

"I'll try to", he said.

"That's it!"

I got up, but Tamaki grabbed my arm and pulled me in an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I wont do it. Haha."

I smiled a little. I pulled away slightly.

"You're mood is different."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, you're more cheery and happy."

"Well you make me happy and cheery."

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

He brought me close and quickly gave me a sweet kiss.

"Does that prove it?" He whispered.

I blushed. I didn't expect that. I pushed him away and covered my lips. I had my first kiss with Tamaki. I got up and started running.

"Hey dont run!"

I ran to the entrance. Kyoya caught me and pulled me back. Gun shots were shooting in the entrance. Tamaki was stopped by Mori.

"Are you crazy?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

I had no words. I was too surprised.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She brought reinforcements", he said gritting his teeth. Our men are hurt. They plan to take down this whole building down if we dont let u go to them."

"Let me go to them."

"No!"

"Kyoya, I must!"

He looked at me.

"No", he said.

"Kyoya", I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then trust me on this, I'll be alright", I said.

I looked over at Tamaki who was looking at me.

"I'm going", I said.

I gently pried open Kyoya's grip on me. He looked at Tamaki with sorrow. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I got up slowly.

"BRING THE GIRL OUT OR PREPARE TO DIE" boomed the woman.

I started walking to the entrance.

Tamki tried to get out of Mori's grip. He was screaming for me not to go. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you", I said to him.

I walked to the entrance and looked out. There were many soldiers there. They were armed and ready to shoot. The woman was on a big machine. I remembered her. Her blue eyes dug into to me. She smirked.

"There you are", she said.

"We meet again", I said.

"Arrest her", she said.

The men came at me and grabbed tightly to my hand. They dragged me to the car. I heard Tamaki run out.

"HARUHI!" he cried out.

I turned.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" he cried, "I PROMISE!"

I gave him a smile and nodded. Tears ran down my face. He looked at the woman and started yelling at her, but Mori and Kyoya brought him back in. I was blindfolded. The last thing I heard was 'I love you.'


	11. Captured and returned

**A/N: Summer has arrived! That means more chapters! Sorry for posting this really late. I was on my trip. Anyways enjoy! **

**Haruhi's POV: **

_"I love you!" _

Those words pounded in my head. I got nervous. I was led to a room and my blindfold was taken off. I looked around. It was a beautiful room. There was a the lady with blue eyes.

"Gave up yet?" She asked.

"Give up?" I scoffed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Him of course", she said laughing.

"Why have you taken me?"

"Because, I came here to make a deal."

"What deal?"

"A deal saying that you'll erase all your feelings for him and I'll never touch your friends again."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Why would you think I would do that?"

"You want your friends to live no?"

I looked down. She smirked.

"Well, think about it", she said smirking.

She started walking away.

"Fine", I said, "Deal."

She turned and smiled.

"Great."

"But, one condition."

"What?"

"That you will never come in my sight again."

"Agreed."

The guards let me go. I walked out but there was a guard that was sleeping. I shook my head. I looked around before leaving. There was a car waiting for me. I got in and went to the SWAT building. I got out and walked to the door. I went in. Everyone looked at me. Tamaki started to walk to me but I held out my hand to stop him. He stopped. The lady came in from behind. Tamaki backed up. I was surprised. Did she follow me and forgot our deal?

"Tamaki", she said smiling, "I'm back."

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Why to come for a trade", she said smiling.

"I dont want to make a deal with you", Tamaki snarled.

"Hm", she said, "That could be arranged."

She took out a gun and pointed it at me. I froze. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Stop", he said.

"And what?" She asked.

"This wasnt part of our deal", I said.

"Mmm yeah, but I just couldnt wait", she said smirking.

"What's your deal?" He asked.

"Marry me", she said, "and come with me."

"You crazy-", he started to say.

She clicked gun, but nothing came out. She looked at it confused.

"Why wont this work?" She asked.

I took out a gun and pointed it at her.

"You mean this?" I asked.

"How did you", she started to say.

_I walked to the entrance. I stopped. There was a sleeping guard. I saw a gun loaded and full. I waved my hand in front of his face. I grabbed the gun carefully and put it under the back part of my pants._

She smirked and looked at me.

"You sneaky ninja", she said.

The guards pointed a gun at me but Kyoya and Mori pointed a gun at them.

"Do you want to make another deal?" I asked.

She sighed.

"What?" She asked

"Never ever come after us again", I said, "Never hurt any of us or capture us."

She scoffed

"In your-" she started to say.

"You want to die first or live?" I asked

She gulped.

"Fine deal", she said.

I looked at the guards. They put the gun down and kicked it away. I slowly put my gun down. Still pointing it at her. She backed away slowly and ran out.

"I'LL BE BACK!" she screamed.

I fell to the floor. My heart raced. Mori ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Haruhi", he said calmly.

I was shaking. He picked me up slowly and took me to my room. I could see Kyoya and Tamaki talking. Tamaki looked at me and looked away. I bet he was disappointed.

"I bet Tamaki's mad at me", I said softly.

"No", he said, "He's more relieved."

I hugged Mori tightly around his neck.

"You're here", he said, "That's all it matters."

"Mori."

"Hm?"

"I want to go back."

"Where?"

"Back to Tokyo."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"You're dad is in danger. We are putting him with Kyoya's dad."

"I have to stay here then?"

"Yup."

"Then, will Tamaki lock me in my room again?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"You'll be assisting us in searching her again."

"Really?"

"Yes.'

"Then, I hope I don't get anyone hurt."

"You wont."

I nuzzled against his neck. We went to my room. He gently laid me down. I still had the gun. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know how to shoot?" He asked.

"Please", I said, "I know how to shoot guns."

He smiled.

"Then I dont have to teach you", he said.

I nodded. I handed him the gun, but he refused.

"You keep it", he said, "You never know you could be in danger."

I nodded.

"Get some rest", he said.

He kissed my head and left. I laid down in my bed. I put the gun on the nightstand. I closed my eyes.

_"HARUHI RUN!" exclaimed Tamaki._

_I saw Tamaki. I stood there not knowing what was going on._

_"RUN!" he screamed._

_I saw behind him were many guards. I started running. I ran and ran. I ran around the corner and bumped into Mori. I looked at him. He nodded. I kept running. Mori started shooting people Tamaki came around the corner and ran wih Mori. I saw Kyoya. He held out his hand. There were many people there. I turned around. The men were gaining up on them. The guards came in front of me guns open. Were they going to shoot them?_

_"DONT SHOOT!" I exclaimed._

_Kyoya looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at Tamaki. _

_"SHOOT!" screamed Tamaki._

_"NO!" I screamed. _

_Gun started shooting. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was on a balcony. _

_"Haruhi", said a voice. _

_I turned around. It was Mori. He was with the twins and Honey._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_They looked at me with sad eyes._

I snapped my eyes open. I got up slowly. My body was sore. I looked around. I heard voices. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it slightly. There was Tamaki and Mori.

"She's having nightmares", said Mori.

"I know", he said

"What are you going to do about her?" He asked.

"I dont know", Tamaki answered

"Well", Mori said, "Dont give her the cold shoulder."

"Should I go to the girl?" Asked Tamaki.

"And leave Haruhi?" Mori asked.

"To protect her", he said.

"You did this last time", Mori said.

"I know", he said, "but this time, I dont want her hurt. No matter how much I love her, I have to protect her."

"You'll break her heart", Mori said.

"She has Kyoya", mumbled Tamaki.

"Are you blind?" Mori asked, "She's in love with you."

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Are you this blind?" Asked Mori, "She loves you. More than Kyoya. She's attatched to you."

'But I have to leave for her sake", he said.

"No", Mori said, "You will stay."

"No", he said, "To protect her."

"Will she understand?" Mori asked.

"She will', he said.

I stepped away from the door. My heart was heavy. He was leaving again. Leaving me. For my protection. Not this time. I dont want him to protect me. I cant protect myself. I got angry. I opened the door. Tamaki and Mori were surprised.

"Dont you dare think of leaving me again!" I exclaimed.

"Haruhi", Tamaki said.

"Stop protecting me", I said sternly, "Dont do it for me. I can protect myself."

Tamaki stood there. He looked at me with sad eyes. Mori walked away. Tamaki walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"Let me go", he whispered.

"No", I said.

"Please?" He asked.

"No", I said.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"Haruhi", he said, "Let me go."

"You cant make me", I said.

"Please", he said, "I dont want you hurt. Let me finish this."

"Don't leave me", I said.

"I have to", he said.

He hugged me again.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow", he said, "I'm going to agree to marry her."

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I stopped them.

"I want you to be strong", he said, "I want you to be the strong girl that I see."

I nodded. I turned around to go back to my room. Tamaki stopped me and wrapped something around my neck. There was a key.

"This key will lead you to a special place that I will be waiting for you when this is all over", he said.

I nodded.

"Haruhi", he said.

He turned me around slowly.

"I want something", he said softly.

"What?" I asked.

He gently pressed his lips against mine. It lasted a while before he pulled away.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", I said back.

He smirked and walked away. My heart was thumping hard. Tears went down my eyes. I couldnt stop them anymore. I went on the floor and cried my heart out. I felt an arm around me. I looked up. It was Hikaru. He pulled me close.

"It's ok", he said, "We will protect you from now on."

I cried on Hikaru's shoulder. Honey came and Kaoru patted my head.

The next morning Tamaki was leaving. I looked at him. He hugged me and kissed my head. He shook the other guys' hands. He nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it", he said, "i promise."

We all nodded. He got in his car and started to drive away. He held his hand out and waved. Everyone was near me. I looked at the white car. I felt my heart drop even more. I will wait on him. No matter what. I will.


	12. Where all ends

**Haruhi's POV:**

_7 years after Tamaki's disappearance…_

After Tamaki left, the boys and I left to Tokyo. I met my dad and he was a bit angry at me for leaving without him noticing. He was also mad at me for not coming back sooner after he woke up. Well, the crew and I went to our daily business. The twins were busy taking care of the club in the high school while Kyoya was leading the SWAT team to different places of battle. Mori continued to train his students in becoming the best fighter in the world while Honey assisted him. I was on my dream in becoming the best doctor in the world. Yeah, I know I'm exaggerating a bit, but I would love to become one. My job at the hospital was very soothing and fun. Sure, I stressed out a bit, but it was worth it.

I kept thinking what Tamaki was up to. I was still waiting on him.

"Haruhi!" exclaimed the head doctor.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Congratulations in becoming the top doctor in Tokyo!" he exclaimed, "Many patients come here just to see you!"

"Aw doc, it's no big deal", I said happily.

"Without you, we would never solved the major disease in this area!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. He patted my back.

"Keep up the good work", he said.

I nodded. After I got out of work, I walked back home. There was a car in front of my house. I walked up to it confused. As I neared the car, the windows rolled down. I looked in and there was the lady with blue eyes. I backed up a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She got out of the car and flipped her hair.

"I came here to talk to you", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Tamaki didn't marry me", she said, "He had convinced me and well, I'm married to someone else", she said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He disappeared", she said, "He told me that he would come back soon. He told me to tell you that you need to be prepared. He told me that you can do it without him."

"Do what?" I asked.

She handed me an envelope. I took it.

"What is it?' I asked.

"Look at it when you get inside", she said, "Well, nice meeting you. Sorry, I was a jerk back then. I hope you forgive me."

She got in the car and drove away. I walked in and opened the envelope. There was a ticket and a letter.

_Haruhi, _

_I am writing this as quickly as I can. I am leaving to America. I have a special job that my father told me to look over. It's a disaster here! I don't know if I'll be able to get back to Tokyo. Soon very soon. You will receive this letter in 7 years from now. I know that you may be angry with me. I've been watching you over the years. Well, Mori and Kyoya mostly told me. I know you are the best doctor in Tokyo. Well, I want you to come over here as soon as possible. We need your help here. I told your boss already about this situation. Haruhi, I miss you. Come as soon as possible. I want to ask you a question. _

_See you soon, _

_Tamaki_

What was this feeling I had in me? Anger? Hatred? Depression? No it was happiness, relief. Everything that I could possibly feel that was good. My dad came from downstairs.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Dad, I have to go to America", I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a mission to do", I said.

"A mission?" he asked.

"To find him", I said.

"Well, you bags are already sent to America", he said smiling.

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful my dear", he said. "Be careful."

"I will", I said, "I'll bring him back too."

He pulled away.

"You better not do anything silly", he said while narrowing his eyes.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I won't", I said.

"Good", he said.

We got in the car and left to the airport. When I entered the private jet, I sat near the window. After we flew into the air, there was a pull on my sleeve. I got up quickly and looked around.

"Don't think you're going alone", Mori said.

"Mori!" I exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Let's go find that knuckle head", he said.

I nodded.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are where Tamaki is", he said.

"I see", I said.

"Just sit back and relax", he said.

I smiled. I closed my eyes. After 15 hours in the plane, we arrived in America. California was our destination. We got off the plane. There was a car waiting for us. Kyoya came out and greeted us. I ran to hug Kyoya.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", I said, "You changed a bit."

He smiled.

"Why thank you", he said, "You've gotten more prettier."

I smiled and pushed him gently.

"Oh stop it", I said.

He smiled.

"Care to get in?" he asked, "The knucklehead is waiting."

We got in the car.

"We have a limited time", he said, "Tamaki will be leaving soon to gather up the medicine that you sent. You will be treating the people at the hospital."

I nodded. We drove to the hospital. We got off. There were many people there waiting for us.

"Haruhi", said Hikaru.

"Hey" I called out.

We gathered near them.

"He's waiting", he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

I walked in the hospital. There were many patients there in a line to receive their shots of my medicine.

"It's Dr. Haruhi!" exclaimed one patient.

They surrounded me smiling. I smiled. Mori came from behind.

"Now now!" he exclaimed, "Please stay in line! The doctor will be with you in a few minutes!"

I smiled and Mori. I walked to the office. I opened it. There were a row of doctors in a big meeting hall.

"Dr. Haruhi", said one doctor, "We've been waiting for you."

I nodded. I walked to my seat. In front of me was Tamaki. He had sparkles in his eyes as he looked at me with a smile.

"Haruhi", said one doctor, "You will be leading this procedure."

I got up.

"Well, since we are in the procedure in giving the medicine to all the patients here", I said, "We must also send some to other parts of the world just in case they get it."

They wrote down notes.

"Tokyo has sent some to each country and they will be arriving soon", I said, "For now, we must help send this medicine in many people. We can do it with your help."

They clapped and it was the end of the meeting. We quickly had to treat the people here first then move to different places. Tamaki disappeared and I looked around for him. I sighed. I continued to put shots in many people. Even the crew. I gave myself the shot too. After the hours of the hospital were over, we went to the dormitories for the doctors. We had to continue tomorrow also. I looked at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I had to see Tamaki. I got up and went outside. I looked around for Tamaki. He was there waiting for me. I walked to him.

"You came", he said.

"Of course", I said.

He turned to look at me. He was smiling. I hugged him tightly.

"You scared me", I said.

"I know", he said.

"How did you convince the lady?' I asked.

"Easy", he said, "I introduced her to someone that I know. She knows that I love you."

I smiled.

"What took you so long to come back to me?" I asked.

"Well, I had to come here to build up my father's company", he said.

I nodded. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Haruhi", he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Remember the question that I wanted to as you?" he asked.

"Yes", I said nodding.

"Well, that question is something that you may want to answer right away", he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

He got on one knee and took my hand.

"Haruhi", he said, "I love you so much. I promise that I will never disappear from you again. Even though we will be busy and all, but I want you by my side. Forever and always. So, I want to ask you this question. Will you stay by my side, by becoming my wife?"

I froze. I didn't know what to say.

"I know, this isn't a romantic place to ask you, but I wanted to ask you before it was too late", he said, "And I know that I disappeared on you for 7 years, but I want you to know that I will never give you up."

"You silly head", I said smiling, "Of course I will say yes!"

I hugged him tightly.

"Remember the key I gave you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That's where your ring will be after this is all over", he said, "For now, you will wear this one."

He put a ring on my ring finger. It was a simple, yet beautiful ring. It had a diamond heart in the middle of a silver band. I admired it.

"It's beautiful", I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't cry", he said.

"I'm not that emotional", I said laughing.

He kissed me suddenly and spun me around.

"Well, about time", said Kaoru.

We turned around. The whole crew was there. They laughed.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

They laughed.

"You think we got to miss this beautiful moment?" asked Kyoya.

I smiled.

"We'll be living with you soon", said Honey.

I smiled.

"Of course", I said laughing.

We walked up to the roof of the hospital where the sun was slowly coming up. We were all together. Again. We were one. One big family. Not only was this the pain and regret we had. This was the happy part of our lives we could ever have. This life we had were difficult and same. This life, was leading us to a new path. This was the life of success, adventure, regrets. Each one of us have this ability to become who we are today. Not only did we bond, but we had made the great choices in life. I turned around to look at the crew.

"Shall we get to work?" I asked.

They nodded. We walked off the roof. I turned around to look at the rising sun. Tamaki hugged me and walked down the stairs. As I saw the sun rise, memories came to me. The memories of sadness and pain that I had. They were slowly disappearing. I looked at the ring that Tamaki gave me. I rubbed the heart. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. Fresh air. I promise that this world will become better. I promise that I will save each and every one of them out there. I promise.

the end

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! This is the last chapter. I know that it's very sudden, but I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you! **


End file.
